When Darkness Falls,It Awakes
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Well, whatever it is, it's evil," Marth said, looking at Link, "Nothing that's good has a snake and a black angel. If even Pit can't indentify it, then you know it's bad."
1. A Mysterious Tattoo

It started to rain.

The Smashers were running back to the mansion as fast their legs could carry them. Sonic, of course was first to get there, followed by Snake and Samus. Pit, Roy, Marth, and Ike were soon to follow, then Yoshi. Link and Toon Link were next, followed by Pokemon Trainer, Pikachu and Pichu. Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Captain Falcon were next, then Zelda and Peach. Mario and Luigi were last. Some of the Smashers had stayed behind, but most went out. Once inside, Master Hand did a head count.

"Sonic."

"Here."

"Snake."

"Here."

"Samus."

"Here."

"Pit."

"Here." The angel shook off his wings, getting Snake wet again.

"You little..." He began to choke Pit.

"Roy."

"Here."

"Marth."

"Here."

"Ike."

"Here." Ike pulled Snake off of Pit, and they began fighting.

"Yoshi."

"Yoshi!"

"Link."

"Here."

"Toon Link."

"Here."

"Pokemon Trainer."

"Here." He went over to help Ike fight Snake.

"Pikachu, Pichu."

"Pika!" The two pokemon said in unison.

"Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon."

"Present." The four said, seperating Ike and Snake.

"Zelda, Peach."

"Here." Master Hand looked around.

"Someone's missing." He double checked the list, "Where's Young Link?" Everyone looked around, but the little warrior was nowhere to be found. Master Hand turned to Link, and said, "Wasn't he with you?"

"He was right behind me when it started to rain." Master Hand sighed.

"Everyone go search for Young Link." The Smashers moaned, not wanting to go out in the rain.

Reluctantly, they all went back outside, and began searching fro the lost Smasher. Pit was looking around in the trees, while everyone else searched on the ground. Roy looked in a tree, and was surprised by a barn owl. He yelled, and stumbled into Ike. Ike pushed him away, and lifted up a rock. Marth was helping Pit search in the trees. Marth looked down, and yelled out to Link, "I found something!" The prince jumped down, and gave Link Young Link's hat. It was torn and had blood on it. This made them search more.

Link pushed through bushes, their branches cutting his face. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to his little brother. Link remembered the promise he had made to his mother, and he didn't want to break it. He looked around, and heard thunder. The rain came down harder, soaking everything, "Young Link! Little brother, where are you?" he yelled, and heard someone crash through the bushes. Drawing the Master Sword, Link spun around, and saw his brother. Link sighed, and holstered the sword, "Young Link, where were you?" His brother looked up, and Link saw his face was scratched up. Young Link stood up, but was swaying back and forth. He had cuts all along his arms and legs, and a gash on his cheek, "Are you ok?" Young Link collasped on the ground. Link picked him up, and began walking back to the mansion.

Everyone was already back, soaked. Zelda looked up as Link came into the mansion, carrying his brother, "Link, what happened?"

"Where's Dr. Mario?"

"I'm-a here." Dr. Mario pushed through the crowd, and lead Link to his room. The Smashers followed, all worried. Link placed him on the bed, and Dr. Mario began his examination, "Link, can you take-a his sword off his back?" Link did this, and placed it on the ground. Dr. Mario placed his stethescope in his ears, and pulled Young Link's tunic down to his waist, and listened to his heart, "I don't think anything's-a broken, but he should rest for-a at least two days." He spotted a black line leading to Young Link's back, and turned the boy over, "Mama mia..."

On Young Link's back was a tattoo of a angel-like creature with a snake tongue. It had huge black wings, a sword, and black cat-like eyes. The creature was surrounded by a large black snake that was hissing and showing its fangs, "He never had this before." Dr. Mario was dumbfounded. Pit flew over everybody, and landed next to Link, "What is it Pit?"

"I don't know." The angel traced his fingers along the snake, "I've never seen anything like it. It's... very intersting. Maybe, someone else here knows something about it."

At turn, each Smasher looked at the tattoo. No one knew who, or what it was. This troubled Link deeply.

* * *

"You don't think it's a curse, do you?" Link asked. He was sitting in the living room with Marth, Pit, Ike, Roy, Fox, and Wolf, "I mean, you never know." Wolf stroked his chin.

"It could be a sign. That something bad's going to happen during the next tournament. Who knows?"

"I doubt it, Wolf," Fox said, "Nothing bad ever happens during the tournament. Master Hand is always on the ball, making sure it's safe for everyone."

"I don't like it," Ike said, "I have a bad feeling about that tattoo. Hell, looking at it even gives me the creeps."

"Well, whatever it is, it's evil," Marth said, looking at Link, "Nothing that's good has a snake and a black angel. If even Pit can't indentify what it is, then you know it's bad."

"Maybe it's a joke,"Roy suggested, "A prank, to scare us off from the tournament."

"Oh come off it Roy," Ike said, annoyed, "No one in their right mind would think, let alone paint that on Young Link's back because they know Link would kill them in a second."

"Maybe, someone who's not in the mansion did it. Someone, from outside."

"No one out there dares come near the mansion. They know we're all skilled fighters, and could take anyone who throws anything." Ike stood up, and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You can all think about this some more, but I need to look good in the morning." Everyone stood up, and said their good-nights. Link trudged off towards his room, but stopped at his brother's room. He opened the door, and glanced in. Young Link was asleep. He closed the door, and went into his room. Lying down on his bed, Link closed his eyes, wondering about the tattoo.

Ike walked to his room, and closed the door. He turned on the lights, "Hey. What are you doing her..."His eyes widdened, "No. No. NO!" Ike screamed. His scream woke everybody in the mansion.

Roy jumped out of bed, and ran to Ike's room. He pounded on the door, "Ike! Open up!" Roy drew his sword, and used his Shield braker on the door. The door flew off his hinges, and Roy ran into the room. His eyes widdened. Roy covered his mouth, horrified by what he saw.

"Well, I'm tired


	2. Two Deaths In One Day

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Honestly, I wasn't expecting three for the first chapter. Thank you soooo much! If only that would happen with my other SSB story...Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh..my..god...Ike," Roy turned away, leaning against the door frame. Marth ran over to him.

"Roy. What happened? Roy..oh my." Marth dropped his sword, "Is..is that even Ike?" Roy nodded, trying not to throw up. He couldn't stop himself. Roy ran to the bathroom, almost not making it. The rest of the Smashers ran up to Ike's room, and were also shocked. Ike was on the ground, eyes open. His side was ripped open with his kidney missing, ribs missing, and blood around his side. It was staining the carpet. Peach turned away, not wanting to see this. Zelda covered her mouth, tears running down her face. Dr. Mario leaned down, and placed his gloves on.

"Let's-a see," He placed his hand in Ike's side.

"Don't." Zelda begged, and left the room. Link followed her.

"Whoever, or whatever did-a this, has-a sharp, pointy teeth. It-a also has a tail," He pointed around Ike's neck, where mild bruising was forming, "It was-a choking him, before-a it..." He cleared his throat, and closed Ike's eyes, "I'll-a get him to my room, and-a examine him-a closer to find-a the COD."

"COD? What's that?" Peach asked.

"Cause of-a death." Dr. Mario answered, and placed Ike in a body bag. He and Snake brought it down to his room. Everyone looked around Ike's room, and felt that Death had lain her hands in here. They left, the last person closing the door behind them.

Since no one could sleep, the Smashers gathered in the living room, sitting in quiet. Everyone was wondering who, or what, could have been so heartless in a brutal killing of one of their friends. It was especially hard on Marth and Roy, since they had been best friends when the tournament started. Fox finally broke the silence.

"I think it was Bowser." Everyone turned, and looked at him, "Bowser's the only one who has sharp, pointy teeth and a long tail that could hurt someone. I think it's him."

"Do you have proof?" Marth snapped, "If you don't have proof, then we don't believe you." Marth stood up, and walked out of the room. Fox looked around the room.

"What's gotten into him?"

* * *

Zelda stood out in the garden, tears streaming down her face. She felt the wind against her face, and closed her eyes, "Zelda." She turned, and saw Link jump over the garden wall, "Are you ok? You seemed pretty..."

"Disturbed? Horrified? Fragile?" Zelda snapped, turning away.

"I was going to say scared." Link said softly, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me what's wrong, Zeld." Zelda shook her head, tears falling on the ground, "Zelda. You can't hide forever. Sooner or later, we all have to tell a secret. It's you turn." She turned around.

"When I was a little girl, the exact same thing happened in Hyrule, and we never found out who or what did it. It still haunts me today. It killed my friends and family." Link pulled Zelda into a hug, and stroked her long brown hair.

"We'll solve the mystery this time, I promise over my dead body." Link said, then pulled back, "And no one has to know about this, ok?" Zelda nodded, wiping her eyes, "It's our little secret." They walked back inside. A woman with bleach blond hair came out from behind the bushes, after hearing every word Link had said to Zelda.

"If he swore over his dead body, then over his dead body is what she'll get," She whispered softly, and transformed into a snow owl, and flew off into the night.

* * *

Marth sat on his bed, head in his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He couldn't believe that someone or something was so cruel to just rip appart one of his best friends. It was hard to believe, and to accept that Ike was dead. No one shoudl have to face that kind of a death. Especially a great warrior. Someone knocked on his door, "Go away." The door opened. Marth looked up, "I told you to..." He stood up," Ike?" The mercenary stared at him, "You're... you're dead. We found you.. on the floor...your insides gone...how?"

"Funny you should inquire, Marth." Ike walked closer to him, "But that information I cannot tell you because you are not one of them."

"One of what?" Ike smiled.

"One of the demons." Marth felt his heart speed up. Ike began walking closer to him, forcing Marth into a wall.

"Ike, what's going on?"

"I cannot tell you. That is information you have to find out for yourself Marth." Ike smiled, revealing sharp, pointy teeth, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. But, that doesn't matter. You have to die anyways."

Marth's reflexes were fast. He grabbed his sword, and thrust it into Ike's stomach. The mercenary smiled, and pulled the sword out. Marth watched as the wound just melted together, and soon there was no mark. Marth dropped his sword.

"You're...you're...immortal." Ike smiled once again, and Marth saw something change. His eyes became black and cat-like, his tongue longer and thinner. Ike grabbed Marth, and covered his mouth.

"Thissss...should only hurt a bit," Ike hissed in Marth's ear, and ripped away the collar of his shirt. Marth's eyes widdened with fear. Ike leaned down, and sunk his fangs into Marth's neck.

"Marth? Marth! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Wolf shook awake the prince, who sat up. He looked around. No Ike. It was a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare, "Come on! Peach is cooking and she's making pancakes! You love pancakes!"

"Yeah. I'll...be down in a minute." Wolf shrugged, and ran down the stairs. Marth stood up, slowly, and walked over to his bathroom. He looked in, and saw himself, pale. Marth splashed water on his face. He patted his face dry with a towel, and spotted a rip in his collar. Curious, Marth pulled down the collar, and saw two perfect holes in his neck. It wasn't a dream, it was really. Marth quickly fixed his collar, and went downstairs.

Everyone was up before him, as always. Marth took his seat next to Pit, and took one pancake off the plate. Pit looked at him curiously, "Are you ok? You usually take, like, six. And they're chocolate chip."

"I'm..not very hungry." Marth pushed the pancake around, "Pit, do you know anything about...dreams and nightmares?"

"Yeah. I know lots." Pit said, his mouth full of pancakes, "What do you want to know?"

"If they're are dreams or nightmares that you have, but actually happened." Pit laughed.

"Those aren't called dreams or nightmares. Those are reality." Marth put his fork down, "What? Did I say something to make you loose your appetite?"

"No." Marth said quietly, and poured himself some juice. Mario, Luigi and Sonci were having a pancake eating contest, Snake and Samus were fighting, yelling at each other, but everyone knew how that would end up. Bowser and Captain Falcon were having an arm wrestling contest, while Ganondorf and Wolf were discussing villianous treachery. Fox and Falco were just having a normal conversation. Pikachu, Pichu, Kirby, Metaknight, and Jigglypuff were off in the loung playing Mario cart Wii racing. Roy was off training with Dr. Mario, Ice Climbers, and Ness. Lucas and Pokemone trainer were outside. Link and Zelda's spot were empty. Marth found this strange. He spotted Toon Link, cheering for Pichu in racing, and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Toon Link."

"Hey Marth."

'Uh, where's Link and Zelda?"

"Go Pichu! Be careful of the bananas! Upstairs with Young Link. He's not awake, and Link's really worried."

"Thanks." Marth went upstairs, and knocked on Young Link's door.

"Come in."

Marth opened the door, and went inside. Zelda looked up, and placed a finger to her lips, then nodded at Link and Young Link. They were both asleep. She placed her book down, "Link's been up with him all night. He hasn't left his side." Marth sat down next to her, "What's bothering you?"

"Just... you've had weird dreams before, right? Did you ever think it was a dream, but then it turned out to have actually happened?" Zelda sighed.

"Depends. If someone who know and cared about was in it, then it probably did. Why?" Marth chose his words carefully.

"I had a... nightmare. Ike was in it. He said something about demons, and when I tried to stab him, he didn't die. He was immortal." Zelda looked at the sleeping brothers, "And, I got this." He showed Zelda the bite marks. Zelda's eyes got wide.

"You need to see Dr. Mario."

"No. Ike had the same before..." Marth stood up, "I'm going out in the garden..." He stopped. Marth felt something beckoning him towards Young Link. "Zelda, why don't you and Link go and get some rest?"

"But..."

"In you rooms, on your beds. I'll stay here and watch him." Marth smiled. Zelda was unsure, but nodded. She woke Link up, who had drool running down his mouth, and they left the room. Marth closed the door behind them, and locked it. He turned towards Young Link. The little warrior was awake.

"Marth, where's my brother?"

"He's...gone to get some rest." Marth sat down on the bed, "How do you feel? Ok? So so? Tired?" Marth placed a hand on Young Link's arm, "You can tell me Young Link."

"Tell you what?"

"That you killed Ike." Young Link shook his head, afraid.

"No. I...I didn't. He...killed hismelf."

"You expect me to believe that Ike would kill himself?" Marth hissed. Young Link backed away.

"I...I think you should go now."

"Why? I...just want to see the tattoo." Marth placed his hand over Young Link's mouth, preventing him from screaming. He pulled his tunic down to his waist, and looked at the tattoo. Another character was added to the original. Ike. Marth's fingers barely touched Young Link's back. His eyes flashed black, and cat-like. Young Link became scared.

"Go on Marth." The bleach-blond woman coaxed, "You want to touch it."

"Yessssss...I do." Marth placed his hand on the tattoo.

The next thing he felt was pain, sheer pain and agony. Marth screamed, and was thrown off Young Link, who was terrified. Marth stood up, and drew his sword, "For you, my lady." He whispered, and thrust the sword in his stomach. Young Link screamed, and turned away. Marth pulled the sword out, blood pouring from the wound. He took the sword and placed it at the bottom of his throat. A dark mist began appearing around him. Marth looked at Young Link, and smiled. A snake's tongue emerged from his mouth, along with black blood that ran down his shirt. In one swift movement, Marth cut his throat, and blood began puring from the room. A dark spirit came off of Marth's body, and turned to look at Young Link. It was Marth. He smiled, and threw himself at Young Link.

Young Link cried out in agony, as the spirit forced its way inside of him, and he collasped. The woman walked over to him, and ran her fingers over the tattoo. Marth and Ike were both there, "Eleven more to go." Young Link was shaking, and wimpering. She brushed a lock of his golden hair out of his deep blue eyes, "The pain will be over soon."

"Young Link? What's going on in there? Open the door!" The door knob began rattling, "Open up!" The woman smiled, transformed into a snowy owl and flew out the window.

Fox broke down the door, and ran in. He knelt in front of Young Link, "What happened? Where's Marth?" Young Link pointed, then lost consciousness. Fox turned, and his eys widden, "Oh my god. Marth."

* * *

"This is weird guys. Two murders in one day?!" Roy exclaimed, "Also to the swordsmen. What if I'm next?"

"Roy. Just because Ike and Marth are dead, doesn't mean that it goes after swordsmen. It's probably after everybody in the mansion, but until we know who it is, no one, I repeat, no one goes anywhere alone." Snake said, then ran his hand through his hair, "We can't have anymore murders. Not with the tournament starting tomorrow."

"Maybe, we should get Master Hand to cancel it," Peach suggested. This recieved outburst from many of the Smashers.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"I've-a worked my butt-a off for thi-s tournament!" Luigi wined. Ganondorf slamed his fist down in the table.

"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped talking, " The tournament isn't canceled. Master Hand said so, and the only person who probably will sit it out is Young Link. There's no way he can compete in that state of mind." Everyone nodded, knowing that Young Link was in a mess after seeing Marth die. Samus stood up.

"What I don't get, is why would Young Link..."

"You think it's Young Link." Roy interrupted, his anger rising. Samus glared at him.

"Let me finish Roy. Why would he lie? He was in the room, and could tell us exactly what happened. I don't know why he's making up a lie that Marth killed himself for this lady that he doesn't even know." Everyone sat in silence. Mario stood up.

"You know-a what? I don't-a believe any of-a this. I'm-a going to bed-a." Mario climbed the stairs to his room, leaving the others downstairs. Zelda came out of the lounge. Pit stood up.

"I believe I speak for all of us, when I say, how is he?" Zelda sat down, and began crying.

"I can't see him like this. Both of them. Young Link is, Link think's he's gone crazy, and needs to be sent away, but Young Link keeps protesting that Marth did kill himself, and he doesn't need to be sent away." Roy placed an arm around her. She wiped her eyes, and continued, "I'm scared for him. I really am, and..." She stopped. holding back the tears, "You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Wait. We have new room assignments until this thing is caught." Captain Falco began reading the list, "Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Ness, Kirby, Metaknight, Lucas and Pokemon trainer, Peach, Mario, Luigi and Dr. Mario, myself, Falco, Fox, and Wolf, Samus, Snake, Sonic, and Yoshi, Ice Climbers, Wario,and King Dedede, Pikmin and Olimar, Diddy Kong, and Donkey Kong, and Zelda, Pit, Ganondorf, and Roy. Link's staying with Young Link, and so is Toon Link. We're never alone anymore. Everyone has to look out for everyone. Understood?" The Smashers nodded, "Good. Now, get some sleep. We have a big day for tomorrow."

* * *

The bleach-blond woman looked at her necklace, counting the empty spots. _Eleven more to go, and then it will be free._ She watched the lights turn off, one by one in the mansio. The tournament started, and she didn't want to miss. Especially to be there when the eleven others killed themselves for her. She took out a list of the names.

_Ike_

_Marth_

_Samus_

_Pikachu_

_Wolf_

_Ganondorf_

_Yoshi_

_Donkey Kong_

_Peach_

_Snake_

_Wario_

_Mario_

_Pit_

She smiled, and placed the list in her pocket. Of course Pit was the last one. He was the only one who could destroy the creature once it was alive. She turned, and changed her hair colour to its natural colour. A mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows, flickering like fire.

For she, Proserpina, was Queen of the Underworld, and nothing would stop her from bringing Hell to Earth.

* * *

_Getting good? I hope so. BTW, this had nothing to do with this story but with my other SSBM story. Does anyone know how Link gets the Master Sword and how do Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf get the Triforce? Keep reading and reviewing!_


	3. Just Go

It was the day of the tournament.

Link felt the sun's rays on his face, and rolled over on the table. He stretched, then sat up. Young Link was awake, staring off into the distance. Link touched his arm, "You ok?" Young Link just started, "I know you're scared for life, but can you at least talk to me?" Young Link blinked, and looked at him.

"She was talking to me."

"Who?"

"Proserpina." Link frowned.

"Who's Proserpina?" Young Link didn't answer him, "Young Link. Answer me."

"She doesn't like the fact that you're here with me. She wants you to go." Link didn't understand. He knelt down, and stared his brother in the eyes.

"After my round is done, I'm taking you to the hospital. You can't stay here if you're going to be killing people." Young Link sat up.

"I didn't kill Marth or Ike, I swear! It was her!" Link shook his head, and stood up, "Link! Don't you believe me?" He felt tears in his eyes, "I'm your brother." Link walked over to the door.

"Have your things packed before four o'clock. That's when we're leaving." He turned around, "Don't, I repeat, don't leave this room." Link left, closing the door behind him.

Everyone was at the dining room table, eating breakfast. Link sat down next to Pit, and helped himself to toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice, "How's Young Link?" Pit asked, chewing on a piece of toast.

"He keeps talking about this Proser..." Pit dropped his glass on the floor. It shattered into tiny shards of glass.

"Proserpina?" His voice was low. Link nodded, a bit surprised that Pit dropped his glass. He wasn't usually clumsy, "You have to get Young Link out of here."

"Why?"

"Just do it Link." Pit snapped, then flew off to the garden. Link was a bit taken back, but he continued eating his breakfast.

At last, the tournament was starting.

"Hello! And welcome to the fourth annual Super Smash Brothers tournament! It is a beautiful day for a tournament! I'm your host, Toadsworth, along with Tails!"

"Thanks for the introcution Toadsworth. The participants are waiting anxiously for the first pairing..." Tails placed his hand in a box with all the Smashers' names in it, "And our first match is...drum roll please." There was a drum roll as Tails unfolded the two pieces of paper, "Ness versus Luigi!" A cheer went up in the crowd as Ness and Luigi entered the arena, "And the battlefield is... The Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Alright! Let's get this tournament started, shall we?"

Young Link had the tv on, and was watching the match. He was extermely cold, even though it was warm in the mansion. He was the only there. Link had forbidden him to enter the contest, because of the state he was in. Young Link felt like Link was acting like his father more than a brother, "You can use the people."

"Huh?" He looked up, and saw Proserpina. She was wearing long, elegant black robes that accentuated her slim figure, "Oh. It's you."

"You don't seem happy, Young Link." She sat down next to him, and touched his cheek with her long, squeletal fingers. They felt like fire against Young Link's cheek, "Tell me why."

"It's my brother, that's all. He's just being over protective." Proserpina placed an arm around his shoulders.

"You can win the tournament. Just...unleash the prince to get rid of the competition." Young Link felt her fingers on the tattoo, "Arise Marth, fallen prince, and do your master's bidding." Young Link cried out in agony, and fell on the floor. The dark spirit came out of his body, and stood before him. It looked exactly like Marth, but the only thing different was that he was evil.

Marth bowed, "Yes Proserpina?"

"Go, and get the third demon." Marth smiled.

"Anything for you, my queen." Marth transformed into black smoke, and left the mansion. Proserpina looked at Young Link.

"Does that fell better?"

"He's taking me away. To a hospital." Proserpina lifted up his chin.

"That won't be a problem. They'll still find you." She stood up, "I'll be back later, Young Link. Don't worry about your brother. I'll take care of him."

"That was quite an exciting first tow matches Tails!"

"Indeed it was, Toasdworth. So far, Luigi beat Ness, and Zelda beat Peach. Now, it's time for our third match. Snake versus Link."

"This should be intense. Two skilled fighters going up against each other. We'll see you comes out victorious." Link and Snake walked out onto the battlefield, "They're battleling at Hyrule." Snake nodded at Link.

"No hard feelings?"

"None what so ever."

"GO!" Snake took out his AK 47, and began shooting. Link dogded the bullets, and shot an arrow at Snake. He dogded, and threw bombs at Link. Link stepped back, and fell into a hole. Snake stopped.

"Link?"

Link was in the hole that was twenty feet deep, holding his knee. He had landed on it, and was in serious pain. He looked up, and saw Marth. Link felt his heart stop. Marth smiled at him, and jumped up.

Snake turned around, and saw Marth, "You're dead. Young Link..."

"Young Link is a bastard who kills people because he wants to win the tournament." Marth drew his sword, and walked towards Snake, "Shall we fight?"

"Where's Link?" Marth looked back at the hole, smiling, "Oh my god. You...son of a bitch." Snake threw bombs at Marth, but they had no affect. Snake was dumbfounded. Marth held his sword at Snake's throat.

"It's not my job to kill you, but your own." He picked up Snake by his shirt, and stared him in the eyes. Marth's eyes turned black and cat-like, his tongue longer and thinner, "Sssssweet dreamssss, Ssssssnake." He hissed, and sank his fangs into Snake's neck just as everything went black.

* * *

"Snake! Snake, baby, wake up!" Snake's eyes snapped open. Samus was leaning over him. Snake sat up, and looked around. Dr. Mario was watching as Fox and Falco lifted Link out of the hole, "What happened? The screen went black, and... was that Marth?"

"Yeah." Snake stood up, and looked around, "Did you see him leave?" Samus shook her head, "Damn it! When I find you Marth, you're dead!" He yelled, and walked over to Link. Dr. Mario was examining his knee.

"It's-a dislocated, Link. You can't-a participate in the- a tournament." Link closed his eyes in pain. Dr. Mario began wrapping up his knee, "You have-a to sti-t out."

"No no no no!" Master Hand exclaimed, "We can't have Link sit out! This is unacceptable!"

"I can go in for him," Young Link piped up.

"No." Link said, "You're not participating. You're still going to the hospital."

"But you can't walk!"

"Someone else will take you." Link winced, "Go pack." Young Link felt tears in his eyes, and ran back to the mansion. Fox helped Link off the ground.

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" Link shook his head.

"You don't understand Fox. I'm the only family he has, and I have to make the desicions for him. After all, he's only eleven." Fox shrugged.

"I guess." They went back to the mansion.

* * *

Young Link was in his room, packing up his belongings. Pichu came into his room, and knudged his hand. He smiled, "Hey Pichu. I can't play, I have to pack."

"Pi!Pipipipi pi!"

"I can't help that. It's not my fault. You believe that I didn't kill them, right?" Pichu nodded, and pulled his hand, "What?"

"Pi!Pipipi!"

"I can't. I have to pack." Pichu frowned, frustrated. He pulled in the book he had found, and dropped on Young Link's foot, "Pichu! What the..." He saw the cover of the book. It had a picture of his tatto on the front, "Where did you find this?"

"Pi. Pipipipi, pipipi." Young Link sat down, and opened the book. He flipped through the pages until he came to the one with his tattoo on it. He began reading.

_The serpent angle is one of the most hellish creatures that may have existed. His appearance as an agle sometimes fools people into thinking he is good, but in reality, he is one of pure evil and hatred. Sometimes known as Damien, the serpent angel is knowo for causing people to commit suicide fore the Queen of the Underworl, Proserpina. _

_In order for this creature to be released, the tattoo must be engraved on the back of a person who has anger hidden inside against a particular person, or depressed. Once the first person on the list is killed, they will appear on the back of the person with the tattoo, along with the serpent angel. There must be thirteen people killed in order for Damien to live. The last person killed must be_

Young Link turned the page.

_an angel. If the person killed is not an angel, then the serpent angel will not live. The only thing that will kill the serpent angel is an arrow. The arrow must be made of light, and have no evil what so ever in it. It must be pure and full of goodness. _

_The serpent angel_

"Hey Young Link." It was Snake. Young Link closed the book and stuffed it in his bag, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Young Link stood up, "What's up?" Snake placed his hand on Young Link's shoulder.

"I'm worried about you. You seem...distance from everybody. I think I know why." He smiled, "It's ok to be scared that people will find out you killed Marth and Ike."

"I didn't kill them." Snake chuckled.

"You can tell me. I'm not going to tell Link. We're friends, aren't we?" Snake placed his hand on Young Link's back, "And friends help each other, right?" Young Link pull away, but Snake had a firm grip on him, "Now, why don't you help me." He placed his hand on the tattoo.

Snake began searching Young Link's room, pulling apart the bed and going through the shelves, "Where's the damn book?!" He yelled. Young Link ran out of his room, Snake following him, "Give it to me!" His voice was more raspier and harsher, "Give me the book!" Young Link ran up the stairs, but Snake grabbed his ankle, and pulled him down, "Fine." He took out Young Link's chain, and attatched it to the ceiling, "For you, Proserpina." He tied it around his neck, and jumped.

Snake's neck broke with a sickening crack, and he hung. Young Link was terrified. The chain was digging into his neck, blood starting to trickle from the wounds, "Oh god." He stood up, and began taking the chain down.

"Snake? Oh my god!" It was Samus. Young Link froze. Samus felt tears in her eyes, "You little monster." Young Link shook his head, "You killed him. You killed him!" She shrieked. Young Link ran down the stairs, and bumped into Bowser.

"What's the rush?"

"Young Link killed Snake!" Samus shrieked, standing at the top of the stairs. Bowser looked at him, "He is the murderer!" Bowser grabbed Young Link, and began leading him towards the infermary.

Link was inside, reading a magazine, "Link. We have some bad news. Young Link was caught, taking down his chain in which Snake was hung from." Link closed his eyes, "Samus caught him." He turned, and looked at his younger brother, then at Bowser.

"Bowser, tell Pit change of plans. He's to take Young Link to the hospital now." Link turned away, holding back the tears.

"No! Link, I didn't kill him!" Young Link began crying, "He..."

"What? Killed himself?! Just...go. And don't come back until you get help." Link felt the tears run down his face, "Just...go." Young Link began sobbing, and ran out of the room. Bowser looked at Link.

"Are...you going to be ok?"

"I need some time alone." Bowser nodded, and left the room. Link brought his knees up to his face, and his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

Pit carried out Young Link's suitcase to the bus. Young Link followed him, sniffling. All the Smashers were watching from inside the mansion. Master Hand was outside to see them off, "Pit. Have a safe journey." The angel nodded. Master Hand turned to Young Link, "I'm sure Link is doing this with the best intentions. I hope you get the help you need, and can come back." Young Link felt more tears in his eyes.

"Please don't make me go." Master Hand turned, and went back to the mansion, "Master Hand! Please!" Pit placed a hand on his shoulder, and lead him onto the bus. Young Link sat by the window, and stared out the window. He placed a hand up to it, hoping that Link would change his mind, and somehow come out here and take him off the bus. That wasn't going to happen. Link didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't love him anymore.

Young Link continued to stare out the window when he saw, by the side of the road, four figures. He squinted, and saw Marth, Ike, Snake, and Proserpina. They smiled at him, and all transformed into snakes.

"Hey. What you looking at?" Young Link jumped.

"Did you see them Pit? Marth, Ike and Snake. By the side of the road." Pit looked out the window, but only saw trees, grass, bushes, and shruberies.

"Get some sleep Young Link. You need it." Pit leaned back in the chair, and dozed off. Young Link leaned against the window, and slowly closed his eyes, It was going to be a long six hour drive.


	4. Pit's Disappearance

_I have to say, I'm impressed with all the reviews this story is getting. I guess people really like the story. Keep up the reviews!_

* * *

The bus stopped in front of a large brick hospital. Pit and Young Link got off the bus, and Pit looked at the sign. Pit sighed, "Welcome to St. Virgo's Hospital for the Sick and Insane. Your new home." Young Link's eyes filled with tears once again, "Let's go inside, and get you checked in."

They entered the building and was greeted by a brown haired woman, "Welcome. My name is Deborah. Are you Link?" Pit shook his head.

"Link had an accident, and couldn't make it. I'm his friend, Pit." They shook hands. Pit felt something weird about her, like they've met before, "This is his brother, Young Link."

"Yes. Follow me." Deborah lead them down a hallway, and into the Insane ward, "I talked to Link over the phone, and understand the situation completely. We have another person who has had the same experience, and she is still here."

"When was she admitted?" Deborah flipped pages over on her clipboard.

"Thirteen years ago." Young Link clung to Pit, afraid. He didn't want to stay in this weird place for thirteen years, "Since they have the same...mental problem, I placed them in the same room. Is that ok?" Pit nodded, and Deborah lead them into a room.

It was a nice large room, with two beds in it. There was a window overlooking the courtyard. The garden was next to the courtyard, and there was a lake. Young Link sniffled, holding back the tears. A young woman with bleach blond hair down to her lower back sat in a chair, staring out the window. Deborah walked over to her, and touched her shoulders, "Caitlin. You have a new roommate. Do you want to say hi?" Caitlin glanced over her shoulder, and Young Link saw she was pale as a ghost. Her moonlight coloured eyes stared at him. She turned back to the window, "Caitlin's a bit shy, that's all. I'm sure they'll become great friends." Pit placed Young Link's siutcases on the ground, and hugged him. Young Link clung to Pit, not wanting him to go back to the mansion.

"I'm sure you'll be fine here." Pit whispered, "I'll come visit you, and I'll bring Link." Young Link nodded, and wiped his eyes. Pit nodded at Deborah, then left the room. Deborah smiled.

"I'll let you settle in." She left the room, closing the door. Young Link glanced at Caitlin, then sat on his bed. He lifted one of the suitcases on the bed, and opened it. He took out the picture of him, Link, and Zelda by the cherry orchard. That's where Link asked Zelda to be his girlfriend. There was other ones. Him with Pichu, with Marth, Ike, and Roy, with Pit, and all the other Smashers. He placed them on his night stand, then took out a blanket that Zelda had made for him, and the book Pichu had found. He opened it to where he left off, and started reading.

_The serpent angel has many powers. For example, it can use any of the powers it takes from his victims. Also, it has a bow and arrow that shoots pure fire arrows, filled with evil and hatred. Many of these powers are too evil to actually acount for them, for many people have died trying to research them. It can also take the forms of its victims, and use them against its enemies. Sometimes, the power becomes overwhelming that the person who is the serpent angle loses all control of its body, mind, and spirit and the serpent angel takes over completely._

"You have it too?" Young Link looked up, and saw Caitlin looking at him, "The tattoo." She pulled down the back of her dress, and there, as if it was still fresh, was the serpent angel. Young Link closed the book, and stood up. He walked over to her, and saw the people along with the original. He counted them.

"You only have twelve." Caitlin smiled faintly, and pulled up her dress.

"Yes. You see, the last person escaped before he could touch me. Proserpina and him had a fight, before he escaped, and he has a scar on his lower back. It's in the shape of a cresent moon with fire surrounding it. He was lucky to get away, but I'm worried she'll find him." Caitlin looked at her hands, "I've always hoped he would come back to see me. But, he hasn't." She sat down on her bed. Young Link looked at his pictures.

"Does your family come visit you?"

"My family...was killed. By the tattoo. Expect my sister. I don't know where she is." Caitlin wiped her eyes, "Enough about me. What about you?"

* * *

Back at the Smashers mansion, everyone was getting ready for their matches. So far, most of the Smashers had beaten each other. Link couldn't have a rematch with Snake, so he had to face Roy. Right now, it was Samus against Ganondorf. Everyone was in front of the tv, watching.

"And, they're off! This could be a tie breaker, Tails. Both strong fighters."

"It's hard to tell this earlt in the game, Toadsworth. Let's just watch." Samus didn't have her power suit on, but she still was a lethal woman. The match seem to go on forever, when suddenly Samus collasped. Ganondorf ran over, and knelt down beside her. The paramedics ran onto the field, and placed her ona stretcher.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't belive what we've just witnessed. It seems that this match will have to be reschedueled. Our reporter on the ground, Professor E.Gadd, has just caught up with Ganondorf, and is talking to him. Go right ahead Professor."

"Thank you Toadsworth. Now, Ganondorf, did you happen to notice anything strange about Samus before the match."

"Uh, no. She seemed her normal self, expect that she was nervous."

"Nervous? What do you mean by nervous?"

"I mean like, constantly looking over her shoulder, jumpy, things like that."

"There you have it folks. I'm Professor E.Gadd, covering the ground. Back to you Toadsworth."

"Thanks E.Gadd. We'll have more on the tournament tomorrow."

Back at the mansion, all the Smashers were in the dining room, eating their supper. They were talking, just having a great time. But, something wasn't right. No, something didn't fell right at all. It was Luigi who noticed.

"Hey! Where's-a Pit?" Everyone looked up.

"He should've been back hours ago." Link mumbled, and stood up. He hopped over to the window, and looked around. Nothing. It was strange for Pit to not be on time. He didn't tolerate tardiness himself, so something had happened to him, "I'm going out to look for him."

"No." Zelda said, "We'll go look for him, and you stay here." She stood up, along with Roy, Wolf, Fox, Luigi, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Wario, Peach and Yoshi, "We'll be back soon." She walked over to Link, and kissed him, "Why don't you call Young Link? Check up on him." Link nodded, and hopped to the living room.

* * *

_List look familiar? It should. I'm open to any suggestions people may have, so keep reviewing._


	5. The Disturbed Angel Part One

_The next two chapters are mostly focused on Pit. It will be written in italics to represent the past. Enjoy!_

_BTW, Pit is human up until a certain point._

* * *

_Thirteen yeasr ago..._

_A young boy sat against the cherry tree on the farm, eyes closed. He was relaxing after a hard day at work. It was nice to escape from all the farm work. He sighed, and felt the wind blow past his face, lifting the sent of his mother's sheppard pie. He heard his name being called._

_"Pit!"_

_Pit turned his head, and saw his twin sister, Libra, waving him over. He stood up, stretched, then ran back to the farm. Libra was holding a basket of laundry, "Mom wants us to hang these up before supper. Dad and Ares will be back soon from the village."_

_"Alright."_

_They walked over to the laundry line. Libra began hanging clothes up will Pit passed them to her, "What were you doing?" Libra asked, hanging up a blanket. Pit leaned down, and took out another blanket._

_"Nothing. Just...thinking."_

_"About what?" She smirked at him. Pit knew she loved to tease him about the girls in the village you fell head over heels for him._

_"Nothing, Libby." Pit threw a shirt at her head._

_"Hey!" She looked up, and saw their mother waving at them, "Supper's ready. Let's finish this later." They raced back to the house, and Pit won. He always won the races between them. They looked exactly alike, expect for the fact that they were feternal twins. They had just turned sixteen three days ago, and their parenst were urging them to find someone they want to marry._

_Their mother, Aquarius, finished placing the dishes on the table, and sat down. Pit and Libra joined her. Soon enough, their father, Taurus, and older brother, Ares, sat donw as well. They joined hands as Taurus blessed their food._

_"Thank you for this feast that we may share as a family together. Help those that are sick, and be with those who mourn. Amen."_

_The family began eating. Ares was usually the one to start the conversation, and that's what he did, "What did you two do all day?"_

_"We helped mom around the house and the farm." Libra said, passing the bread to her father, "And we also went into the village to pick up flour, and sugar. Guess who asked Pit out?"_

_"Shut up Libby," Pit muttered, chewing on a piece of bread. Taurus raised his eyebrows at his son, "It was just Celeste. No one special."_

_"Celeste? She is the new girl, I guess. She is quite a catch, Pit. I would get to know her." His father smiled at his son. He knew Pit wasn't the type to walk up to someone and just ask them out._

_After supper, the family sat around the fire. Aqaurius was working on her knitting, Pit was sketching, Libra was writting, and Ares and Taurus were discussing hunting. Taurus picked up his guitar, and began strumming. Soon, the whole family was singing and having fun. Someone knocked at the door. Taurus laid down his guitar, "Who could that be?" He stood up, and walked over to the door. He opened it, and a sword was thrust through his chest. Taurus fell to the ground, and soldiers ran into the house. Aquarius stood up, dropping her knitting. A soldier grabbed her and Libra, and pulled them out of the room. Ares grabbed two swords, and tossed one to Pit. They began fighting the soldiers, trying to ignore the screams of their mother and sister as they were raped. The soldier fighting Ares kicked him, and then stabbed him in the back. Blood began flowing from the wound, and he collasped. Pit was still fighting, struggling, since he was small while the soldier was big. The soldier pushed him down, and stabbed him in the stomach. Pit cried out, and looked around. The soldiers brought in his mother and sister by the hair._

_"These two will make perfect slaves." The soldier snickered, and pulled them out of the house._

_"Mom...Libra..." Pit muttered, before falling unconsious._"Pit! Pit! Where are you?" Fox yelled, and jumped up in a tree, "I can't see him anywhere. That angel's good at hiding." Zelda held back the tears. They continued looking, hoping that the angel would show up soon. Roy looked around. It was starting to rain, hard. He shook his head.

"We should look after the rain stops."

"No." Zelda said, shaking her head, "We have to find him." She went deeper into the forest. They went off in seperate directions. Peach began humming a tune, just lost in her thoughts, when someone grabbed her and pulled her up into a tree, covering her mouth as she screamed.

Donkey Kong was trying to reach a banana that he had lost the day before, when he pulled into a cave. The banana sat on the ground, untouched.

Wolf stared at the moon, wondering how and when had Pit disappeared. It was a mystery, that's for sure. He sighed, and turned. Someone grabbed his ankle, and pulled him off the cliff.

Roy pushed through bushes, and called out Pit's name, "Pit! Where are you?"

Pit stood by the edge of a cliff, staring into the ocean. He heard them calling his name, but didn't answer them. He didn't want them to find him. He wanted to be alone, for once in his life, he didn't want his friends around him.

_No one has to know..._

The angel was depressed. It was getting close to the anniversary of their deaths. Pit closed his eyes, holding back the tears. He missed them dearly. Taurus, Aquarius, Ares, and Libra. Oh, Libra. He missed his twin the most. If she was here, she would be a great Smasher. His parents would be proud.

_A quick cut shoud do it._

Palentua's bow could split into two swords. He split it, and placed one half on the ground. He held in, fingers running over the finely crafted blade. He loved this bow, and protected it with his life. It was hard not to notice its reflection in a pond when he passed one. It was his pride and joy.

_It won't hurt. No. Just...one cut...No. Why am I talking like this? Why do I want to do?_

To see them. To see his family.

Pit let a sob escape, and want to rip off his wings. Why did they save him? Why? It was a question he had often asked Palentua, but she just smiled and said he was the one. The one for what? To live in misery?

_I'll see them if I do it, but, then, what about Zelda? And Link? And Young Link? What about Roy?_

He must admit, that he found Roy kind of cute. With his red hair, unique personality, and his skills with the sword, it was hard not to notice him.

_And Marth..._

The blue-haired prince was the first person who had talked to him when he arrived at the mansion. He was nice, quiet, and also kind of cute. Roy and Marth were the best of friends, and were always there for him. They were always there.

_Why do you have to do this to me? Why are you making all these thoughts come? Get out of my head!_

Pit felt tears run down his face, and his shoulders began to shake. He brought the sword up to his wrist, and, with a shaky hand, made a fine cut, all the way across. He gasped at the pain, but soon it was gone. Blood slowly appeared, and began running down his wrist.

_There. I've done it. No going back..._

Pit watched his wound bleed, tears falling on it.

_Oh god. What have I done?_

"Pit! There you are We've been looking all over for you. We're all worried."

_A second will make it go faster._

Zelda walked up to the angel, "Pit..." She saw him cut his wrist, "Pit! What are you doing?!" She pulled the sword out of his hand, "We need to get you to Dr. Mario."

"I... don't to go."

_I'm coming Libra._

Zelda turned him around, and saw the angel's tear stained face. He dropped to his knees, and held his head in his hands, "Zelda. I can't...go there. They'll think...they'll think..." He began sobbing uncontrollably, "I just want to die, Zelda. Just let me."

_I love you. Tell Roy, Marth, and everyone else they're the best. I'll miss them alot. Visit Young Link alot for me, will you?_

The princess of Hyrule crouched down, and touched his face, "They don't have to know." Pit stared at her. She was hurt, he could see that. Was it because of him, or Link? He was hardly around anymore, and when he was, he didn't talk to anyone. She helped Pit off the ground, ripped a piece of her dress off, and wrapped it around Pit's wrists, "This should hold until we get back to the mansion."

_I want to go. I love you Zelda. I'va always loved you, and don't want Link to have you. Please, just leave him and come with me. I'll be there for you, and I won't abandon you like Link. Zelda, please. I love you._


	6. Save My Soul

"I can't belive Pit tried to kill himself."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't-a know. Maybe he should-a go back to-a where he came-a from."

"I think he's just upset about the whole Young Link thing. I mean, four more people were murdered."

"But, still! He's an angel!" Dr. Mario cleared his throat. The Smashers stopped talking.

"Thank-a you. Pit is-a alright. Thankfully, Zelda found-a him before he-a died." He closed the door to the infermary, "Let's-a leave him to rest."

_"Hurry Mercury! What if they're already there?" Mercury stopped, catching his breath._

_"Morrigan, please wait. We've been traveling far." The goddess of Gore Crows waited impatiently, "Alright! We'll go!" They began walking once again, towards the farmhouse, "I hope to Zeus he's alive and there."_

_"If he's not, it's your fault." Mercury rolled his eyes. Why did she have to come? Why not Posideon? He didn't mind traveling with Poisdeon. The farmhouse began appearing, and the two ran towards it. _

_Once they arrived, Mercury opened the door. He was greeted by two corpses, "They're not him, are they?"_

_"No."_

_They began searching the house, looking high and low for the boy. Morrigan sighed, "Great, just great. We can't find him anywhere." Mercury lifted up a table, and his eyes widdened, "We searched everywhere."_

_"Morrigan."_

_"Medusa has him."_

_"Morrigan."_

_"What?" The goddess snapped. Mercury pointed at Pit, "Oh. Is he alive?" Mercury bent down, and felt for a pulse._

_"Yes. Just barely. Get me the healing potion." Morrigan began looking through her bag while Mercury removed Pit's shirt. He touched the wound, and Pit moaned in pain. Morrigan passed him a blue bottle, and Mercury opened it. He dumped it on the wound, and Pit yelled out. He took some cloth, and began wrapping it around the wound. He held it in place, and then stood up, "There. That should hold until we get back." Morrigan glanced out the window._

_"Damn it. It's Medusa!" Mercury picked up Pit, and they climbed up the stairs to the loft. The door was kicked down, and the Goddess of Darkness entered the house, along with her servants. She looked around, scanning the house for the boy. She kicked over a table._

_"Find him." The snakes in her hair hissed, "They say look upstairs. They sense the presence of two others." They ran up the stairs, and tore the rooms apart._

_Outside, Mercury and Morrigan jumped on their horses, and rod off. Pit was asleep, unaware that where he was going would change his life forever._

Pit was lying down on the bed when someone knocked at the door, "Pit?" His heart jumped. Zelda!, "Can I come in?" He sat up.

"Sure." Zelda opened the door, and came in. She sat down on the bed next to Pit, and took his hands.

"I'm glad you're ok." She whispered, "I was afraid that you would die." Pit felt his heart beating uncontrollably fast, and swallowed, "I explained to everyone that you're just disturbed by something, that you're not suicidal. Do you want to talk?" Pit nodded, not speaking becasue he might blurt out that he loves her. Zelda smiled, "I thought so. You can tell me anything, Pit. What's on your mind?" Pit opened his mouth to tell her about his family, but what came out was,

"I love you!"

Pit's eyes widdened. Zelda let go of his hand. She stood up, "I...need to go. Link...he'll be waiting for me." Pit stood up, and grabbed her hand.

"Zelda. Can't we talk?"

"I need to go." She pulled her hand free, but Pit grabbed it again, "Pit, let go."

"You said we could talk. We can talk about this." He walked closer to her, wanting to touch her hair, her face, her body, "Please, just sit." Zelda shook her head, and opened the door and left. Pit fell to the ground, sobbing.

Zelda leaned against the wall, tears running down her face. Pit. He was in love...with her. Not Samus, or Peach, but her. Why? She closed her eyes, and felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and saw Link's worried face, "Are you alright?" She nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"Pit just told me...why he tried to commit suicide. It was very sad." Link hugged her, "Have you talked to Young Link?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. I'm going to visit him. I'll be gone for two days." Zelda didn't say anything.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not." Link began hopping away, "I just need to..."

"Need to what? Go away again? Link, you're not paying attention to me."

"Zelda, I have a little brother who needs me. You wouldn't understand, since you don't have any siblings." Zelda held back the tears.

"I did. But she's gone." Link turned.

"Of course. You never tell me anything. You're always so...so..."

"I never tell you anything? You don't even talk to me anymore! How am I supposed to tell you things if you don't talk to me?" Link counted to ten, holding back his anger, "You're always out in the garden, or asleep, or just not there. You may be here physically, but you're not here mentally. You're just another person Link. No one special." Link struck Zelda.

"I can't be the hero anymore, Zelda! I have to look after my brother! I'm the only family he has!" Zelda clutched her face.

"You're right. You're not the hero anymore. You're the coward." Link realized what he had done.

"Zelda. I'm sorry." Zelda pushed past him, and went into her room, slamming the door. Link cried out in frustration, and limped down the stairs.

Zelda threw herself on her bed, crying. Someone knocked on her door lightly, "Go away."

"Zelda, it's me." Pit opened the door, and came in, "Are you alright?" He walked over to her, and sat down on her bed, "I... heard you and Link fighting. Is there anything I can do?" Zelda sat up, and looked into his blue eyes.

"Just..." She leaned in and kissed him. Pit was a bit taken back, but accepted the kiss. They layed down on Zelda's bed, Pit on top. Zelda touched his face, and Pit kissed her forehead. Zelda reached over, and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

* * *

Link limped up to the desk at the hospital, "I'm looking for my brother. Young Link." The receptionist looked up.

"First door on your right."

Link limped down the hallway, and came to the door. He opened it, and saw his brother sitting on his bed. He had pictures around him, mostly of him and Link. Young Link looked up, "What are you doing here?" Link limped over to the bed, and sat down. He touched his brother's head, ruffling his hair.

"I want to talk to you."

"I didn't kill Samus or Wolf or Peach or Donkey Kong."

"I know." Young Link looked at him, surprised, "I figured it out, because, you weren't at the mansion, and that means they came to you, not the other way around." Link held back his tears, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. I should have, because you're my brother, and I love you." Young Link threw himself into Link's arms, tears running down his face, "I'm taking you home." Link held his brother close, "I won't ever let this happen again."

_Always one thing or another,  
J__ust as I start too recover,  
Out my Blindside came a Landslide  
Knocked me off the ground..._

It seems I'm out there on my own,  
I'll have to do this one alone...

Save my soul,  
I'm all alone,  
Bring me home,  
Where I belong...

Link and Young Link began packing up his belongings. Link watched his brother. He seemed paler, and thinner. He was sick. He needed rest, proper food, and most of all, his brother to be at his side when he was afraid.

_Uninvited,  
You decided,  
You don't need me,  
I don't like it,  
Sorta shallow,  
You've got no soul,  
You just go on,  
With what you know..._

I'll have to do this one alone,  
It seems I'm out there on my own...

Save my soul,  
I'm all alone,  
Bring me home,  
Where I belong...

Link knew that once they were back at the mansion, the murders would be there, and Young Link would be afraid and have nightmare. But he was going to find out what was going on, and he was going to be there when Young Link woke up from a nightmare. Link was never leaving his brother's side again, as long as he lived.

_You hung me out to dry for so damn long I lost all hope,  
You only did the things that help you out and help you cope,  
You just don't understand why I'm lost and feel so all alone..._

Save my soul,  
I'm all alone, (Save me, Save me)  
Save my soul,  
I'm all alone, (Save me, Save me)  
Bring me Home,  
Where I belong, (Save me, Save me)  
Save my soul, (Save me, Save me)  
You gotta bring me home. (Save me, Save me )

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song used at the end is Save My Soul by Low Level Flight. Did you like the Zelda/Pit pairing? Let me know!


	7. Three Nights

Pit rolled over in bed, and opened his eyes. The sun was shining on the floor. He sat up, and looked around. This wasn't his room. No. It had different things. He heard a sigh, and looked next to him. Zelda was asleep, her hair drapped over one shoulder. Pit smiled, and stroked her hair. Zelda opened one eye, "Morning Princess. Did you sleep good?" Zelda stretched, and yawned.

"Good. You?" She sat up, holding the blanket over her chest.

"Same." Pit looked around the room, "So. We, you know, slept together."

"It wasn't bad, Pit." Zelda laughed, and stood up. She walked into the bathroom, and Pit heard the shower start, "Do you have any matches today?"

"No." Pit stood up, and got dressed. He heard Zelda come out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel, "Do you?" Zelda shook her head, "Well, do you want to go into the garden? Just the two of us? We can talk, about, stuff."

"I'd like that. Link doesn't get back until tomorro..." Zelda stopped her sentence, and looked away. Pit frowned.

"Zelda? Why is Pit here?" Pit felt his heart stop. Slowly, he turned around, and saw Link. He wanted to hide. He wanted to run and hide away in a dark corner. He didn't care where he went, he justed wanted to not be here, "Why are you..." He saw the bed was messy. Link looked at Zelda, "You...slept...with...him!" He pointed a finger at Pit.

"Link, it was a mistake."

"Were you two drunk?" They shook their heads, "Then it wasn't a mistake." Link drew the Master Sword, and Pit grabbed Palentua's bow. He turned and looked at Pit, "You think because I'm gone you can steal my girl?"

"I didn't steal her." Pit watched Link carefully. He could pull anything with the sword, "It was an accident, and it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Link snapped, "Get out."

"Gladly." Pit left the room, and went to his. Once inside, Pit threw himself on his bed, and began crying. He threw Palentua's bow on the ground, and buried his face in the pillow. Someone knocked on his door, "Go away."

"Pit, it's me. Young Link." Pit sat up, and wiped his eyes.

"Come in." Young Link opened the door, and walked over to him. He sat on Pit's bed, "How are you?"

"I have a question. Do you know someone named Caitlin?" Pit felt his heart stop.

"She's still alive?" Young Link nodded, "I thought she was dead."

"No, and she told me something. I need to know if it's true." Young Link took out the book, and opened it to page 666, "Is that you?"

On the page, there was a picture of an angel with brown hair, and blue eyes. It was killing the serpent angel. Pit looked away, those feelings rushing back, "Take that away." His voice was a whisper, "Just, take it away."

"It is you."

Pit got up, and walked over to the window. He crossed his arms, "You're right, though. It's me. That was thirteen years ago, when Caitlin had the tattoo. I managed to escape before Proserpina could get my soul for Damien. She's been looking for me ever since. She knows I'm here. That's why I have to leave, and go into hiding. I would fight her, but she grows stronger and stronger when she gets close to the tattoo. You understand, don't you? Plus, I think right now, it would be better for me to leave." Pit turned, and looked at Young Link, "I know you're not killing the people, but I can't tell everybody that..." Someone knocked on the door, "Come in." It was Ganondorf, "Hello Ganon."

"Hello Pit, Young Link. I was wondering if I could talk to Young Link for..."

"Why?" Pit picked up Palentua's bow. He didn't trust Ganondorf, not one bit.

"Just to talk to him. Is that a crime?" Pit wasn't convinced. He spotted the two bite marks on his neck.

_He's on the list. Who else is on the list?_

Young Link glanced at Pit. The angel seemed tense, "Alright." Ganondorf and Young Link went outside. Pit walked over to the door, and pressed his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything, so he opened it, "Young Link?"

"PIT! BEHIND YOU!" Young Link screamed. Pit spun around, and Ganondorf struck him. Pit flew across the hallway, and slammed into the wall. He touched the back of his head. It was bleeding. Ganondorf's eyes changed to black, "PIT! RUN!"

Pit stood up, and began running, Ganondorf behind him. Pit jumped down a flight of stairs, and fell. He crashed into another wall, and felt his wing bend. He winced in pain, and began crawling. Ganondorf grabbed him by his broken wing, and held him against the wall. Pit dropped Palentua's bow. Young Link watched in horror. Ganondorf took out a dagger, and covered Pit's mouth. Pit began struggling. He looked around for something that would help. Desperately, he tried to reach his bow to fire an arrow, but he was too high up to reach it. Ganondorf held the dagger at Pit's throat. Pit closed his eyes, and felt himself drop to the floor. He opened his eyes, and saw no one. Young Link ran down the stairs, and pulled him into a hug. Pit hugged him back, still shaken from his near death experience. He looked around, and saw Link standing there, the Master Sword in his hand. It had blood dripping from it, "He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering." Link helped Pit off the floor, and saw the broken wing, "Get that looked at." He began limping away.

"Link! Wait!" Pit ran over to him, "Why did you do that? You could have let me be killed."

"I thought about it, but then remembered our friendship."

"But... I slept with Zelda." Link smiled.

"We're going to talk about it." He placed a hand on Pit's shoulder, "We're friends, Pit, and friends look out for each other."

"What the hell was that for?" Proserpina hissed at Ganondorf. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that..."

"That Link was back? You should have checked!" The Queen of the Underworld sighed, "I don't have time for this. The full moon is in three nights. I need Pit here, and bleeding, understand?" She looked at the twelve Smashers, "Do you all understand me?" They nodded, "Good. Now, get back to the mansion, get Pit, and bring him back here. Be careful though. We don't want it too obvious. Don't let yourselves get seen by anybody. Now, go." The twelve Smashers, Ike, Marth, Samus, Pikachu, Wolf, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Peach, Snake, Wario and Mario left the cave. They walked back to the Smasher mansion, each with a determined look in their eyes. They would get Pit, and so Hades help them, nothing wouldn't get in their way.


	8. The Last Four

_This chapter will tell about how Pikachu, Ganondorf, Wario and Mario "died". It might be a little bit long, so bear with me!_

_Three Days Ago..._

_Ganondorf_

Ganondorf was sitting up against a tree, eyes closed. He was trying to concentrate on how to beat Link in his match against him, even though Link had beaten him before. That would change.

_A sneak attack? Nah, I'm not quiet enough for that._

He sighed, and stood up. It was almost supper time, and if he didn't get there in time, Roy would have all the food eaten. Ganondorf began making his way to the castle, and heard someone behind him. Slowly, he turned around.

_It was probably just a squirrel._

He heard boots.

_Or, not._

Ganondorf began walking towards the noise, not realizing that he was going deeper into the forest. He followed the noise, and came to a clearing, "Nothing," He muttered, turning back to the mansion, "What was I worked up about anyways?" He began his walk, only then to realize that he was lost.

_Damn! Why do these things always happen to me?_

He frowned, and turned around. It all looked the same. How was he going to get home now? He looked up, hoping the sun would lead his way, but the sun had already set. Now he was screwed.

Once again, he heard the sound of boots. Spinning around, Ganondorf spotted a figure running into the bushes, "I see Link! Come out here and fight!" He yelled. He walked towards the bushes, and looked in them. There was a dead rabbit with its side split open and the insides spilled on the ground. Ganondorf grimaced, and turned.

Wolf was holding a gun to his face.

"Hello Ganon." Ganondorf was surprised. Wof was dead for all he knew.

"You're dead. You disappeared when they went looking for Pit."

"That I did, but death has a mysterious way of rearranging one." Wolf's eyes were black, "And also one's priorities." He cocked the gun, " I really wish I didn't have to do this, but you already have the marks, and we don't need Young Link to make you kill yourself."

"What marks?"

"These marks." Wolf showed him the two perfect bite marks on his neck. Ganondorf touched his own, and felt the two holes. Wolf placed the gun in Ganondorf's mouth, "Goodbye." He pulled the trigger.

Ganondorf blew backwards, and hit a tree. Wolf walked over, and smiled. He threw the gun off the cliff, and left Ganondorf, the parts of him anyways, in the forest.

_Pikachu_

Pikachu ran out of the mansion, looking for Ganondorf. Why was he the one who had to look? Pichu was going to steal his supper, and he wasn't going to be happy when he got back. Pikachu had heard the gunshot, and ran in its direction. He stopped, and sniffed. Blood. Lots of blood, and he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. Pikachu came closer, and threw up as soon as he saw Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was up against the tree, his head off and by his body, a hole in the back of his head. Pikachu glanced up, horrified. He turned, and bumped into Peach. He looked up.

"Pika?!" Peach smiled, and drew a sword. Pikachu's eyes widdened, and he began to run. Peach threw the sword, and it caught Pikachu by his tail, and pinned him against a tree. Peach walked over, and took out a dagger. Pikachu began screaming.

_Mario and Wario_

"Did you hear that?" Zelda asked. The Smashers nodded.

"It-a sound like-a Pikachu." Luigi said. Roy stood up.

"It was."

"I'll-a go see if-a he's alright." Mario said, and walked out of the dining room.

"Someone should go with him." Wario stood up.

"I'll go."

"Pikachu! Where-a are you?" Mario called as he and Wario walked further into the forest. Wario put out his hand, stopping Mario from walking.

"You hear that?"

"PIK! PIKA PIKA! PIIIIIIIIIII!"

"That's-a Pikachu!" They began running, "We're-a coming Pikachu!" They stopped when they saw Peach, her back turned to them She turned around, the bloody dagger in her hand. She smiled.

"Hello boys." She began cleaning the dagger off, "How are you?"

"You're-a dead!" Mario exclaimed. She walked over to Ganondorf's body, and layed a hand on his forehead. That's when Mario and Wario saw Pikachu.

The Pokemon had no skin left on him.

Mario turned away, gagging. Wario just stared. The Pokemon's blood was below him, along with his yellow skin. The screams they heard had been from the skinning, which meant that Pikachu was alive during the whole process, "Such a shame, is it not?" Wario was speechless. Mario finished gagging, and looked up. Staring at him, was Ike and Marth. He looked around as he saw Snake, Samus, Wolf, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi appear. Ganondorf's head opened his eyes, and Wario and Mario watched as he stood up, picked up his head, and placed it back on. They heard the sickening crunch as the bones began reconnecting.

"Pika!"

They turned, and saw the skinless Pikachu get down from the tree, and began crawling back into his skin. It was the most disgusting thing they have ever saw. Pikachu wiggled around, his skin making a gross sound as it reattched to his body. Once it was finish, he looked up at them, his eyes pitch black. All of them had pitch black eyes, "What-a do we-a do Wario?" Mario asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know." The ten immortal Smashers began forming a circle around them, and began closing in. Mario and Wario were back to back, nowhere to run or go. They stood there, looking terrified and still not knowing what to do, "We...could try and fight them."

"That will not work Wario." Snake said, spinning his gun around his finger, "We are immortal, and you cannot kill us."

"We're-a so screwed."

"Let's just try and make it back to the mansion." Wario whispered. Mario nodded, still scared. Once the ten were close enough, Mario and Wario ran under their legs, and Wario began running towards the mansion while Mario ran in the opposite direction, "MARIO! THIS W...AAAHHHH!" He screamed as Snake and Samus grabbed his arms, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Fat chance," Samus whispered, then looked at Wario, "Let's rip him in half." Wario's eyes widdened.

"Excellent idea Samus."

The two soldiers began pulling. They were really strong, so Wario felt his insides start to tear. He struggled, but the more he struggled, the more it became easier to rip him in half. Wario felt his skin start to split, along with his spin. He felt his stomach tear in half, and blood and stomach acid began rushing out. Snake and Samus gave one final pull, and Wario screamed as he was ripped in half, blood and other bodily fluids rushing onto the ground.

Mario heard this scream, and that made him run even faster. He came to a hole that was just his size, and hid inside. He sat there, shaking when he heard his brother's voice calling him like when he was captured in the haunted mansion.

"Mario! Mario!"

Mario ran out.

"LUIGI! GET-A OUT OF HERE!" He stepped forward, and Ike and Marth swung down from trees, both running their swords through Mario's neck. Mario stood there in front of his younger brother who was terrified, then his head fell off. It rolled towards Luigi's feet, and stopped at them. The body fell on the ground. Luigi looked at Marth and Ike, then ran back to the mansion. Ike pulled Marth close, and they began to kiss passionately. Marth pulled him closer that there was no room between their bodies, and Ike pushed him up against a nearby tree.

Luigi stumbled a few times, but finally made it back to the mansion. Link and Zelda were outside, kissing passionately, "Link! Link!" Link turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Mario...Wario...Pikachu...Ganondorf...dead!" Luigi said, then fainted. Link shrugged, and turned back to Zelda.

"Somebody needs to lay off the Red Bull."

_Sorry for the description, but it wouldn't be the same, and sorry about not mention that there would be some yaoi and other couples._


	9. The Disturbed Angel Part Two

_Another chapter on Pit's past._

* * *

_Pit slowy opened his eyes. He looked around, and saw that everything was white. Was he dead? No, he wasn't, because he remembered being carried on a horse, a man and woman talking, other people talking, and then being layed onto a bed. He touched the bed. It seemed to be made out of cloud. He looked around, and saw a man wearing a white tunice sirring on a chair made out of cloud, reading. He looked up, and smiled, "Thank Palentua you're alive." He stood up, and walked over, Pit backing away. He looked a bit taken back, "Are you afraid of me?"_

_"Who are you?" Pit's voice was shaking. He felt tears in his eyes, "Where am I?"_

_"It doesn't matter where you are, just that you're safe Pit." The man sat down on the bed, "My name is Mercury." Pit had brought his knees up to his chest, "Myself, along with Morrigan, found you in your house, with your father and brother dead. We could not find your mother and sister. We assumed they were taken as slaves, and you were nearly dead, but we saved you." Pit stared at him, and placed his forehead against his knees. Tears began flowing freely. Mercury placed a hand on his shoulder, "It will be alright. You're safe."_

Pit stared at the ceiling in his room, counting the number of tiles. So far, there was three hundred and seventy...seventy-one...seventy-two

Someone knocked on the door, "Pit, can I come in?" He didn't answer, but got up from his bed. Pit walked over to the door, and locked it, "Pit?" He ignored them, and walked into the bathroom. Pit looked at himself in the mirror, and saw Ike's face. He slowly turned around. The mercenary grabbed him, and covered his mouth, "Pit? Please open the door! I want to talk to you." Ike walked over to the bathtube, and turned on the coldwater tap. Pit's eyes widdened. The knocking continued, but more persitant, "Pit! Open the door right now!" Once the bathtube was filled close to the top, Ike shoved Pit's head in the water.

The cold shocked him. Pit thrashed around, trying to get up, to scream for help, to get to the door, to let whoever it was in. Ike had a firm grip on the back of Pit's head, and he was looking at the clock in the bathroom. Desperately, Pit reached for Palentua's bow. He grabbed one part of it, and cut Ike's hand. He let go. Pit came up, gasping for air, but soon Ike once again grabbed his head. He brought his head back a bit, and held the sword at his throat. Pit felt Ike start making a small cut on his neck. He screamed.

"HELP!"

The door was kicked off its hinges. Zelda ran into the bathroom, "Pit! I was..." She saw Ike. The mercenary turned around, and let go of Pit. Pit fell into the cold water. Zelda ran for the door, but Ike grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She backed up against the wall. The mercenary drew his sword, Ragnell, and began walking towards Zelda. Pit stood in the bathroom doorway, unable to move. Ike came towards Zelda with his sword, and she felt the tip on her throat. Tears began running down her face, her make-up smudging. Ike put the tip of the sword on her chest, and slowly began to push it in. She looked at Pit desperately, "Help me." Pit didn't say anything. He just stood there, the top of his tunic stained with blood.

"Zelda! There..." Link saw Ike, and drew his sword. Ike looked up, and smiled at Link, then slowly began disappearing into a black fog. Link ran into the room, and over to Zelda, "Zelda, speak to me. Say something!" Zelda was trembling, her dress stained with her own blood. Link looked at Pit, tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you do anything? Why? Why did you let him do this to her?" Pit felt himself start to cry, and he collasped on the ground, shoulders shaking, "What is going on Pit? Why didn't you do anything?" Link yelled, grabbing sheets from the nearest bed, and began wrapping Zelda up in them. Pit looked up, his face stained with tears.

"I...I'm so sorry. I...don't know what...what's wrong with me." Pit said between sobs. Link picked up Zelda, and ran out of the room. Pit got up, his legs wobbly, and went downstairs. Everyone looked at him when he was on the stairs. Some of them gave him cold stares, others just shook their heads, while some, like Roy, didn't do anything. Pit walked past them, and towards Dr. Mario's clinic. He stopped there, and knocked on the door. Dr. Mario answered it.

"Yes?"

"Is Zelda alright?" Dr. Mario glanced over his shoulder.

"You-a better come-a in." Pit followed Dr. Mario in. Link was holding Zelda's hand, his tears all over it. Link looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if she was ok." Link closed his eyes, holding the tears back.

"Can you bring her back?"

"What?" Pit wasn't sure if he heard Link correctly.

"She's dead." Link began crying again. Pit turned and leaned against the wall, tears running down his face. His shoulders began shaking, and he left the room.

Pit walked past everyone, and out the door. Young Link ran after him, but Fox grabbed his arm. Young Link looked back, but Fox shook his head.

Pit sat on the ground, sobbing. No, Zelda wasn't dead. He looked up at the sky, and felt rain fall on his face, "Why are you testing me Palentua?"

"She's not. I am."


	10. Pit's Secret

Pit slowly turned around, and saw Proserpina standing by a tall oak tree. Her long black sleek hair was braided and resembled a snake. She had blood red eye shadow on and around her eyes, along with pitch black eye liner. On her face was various symbols of evil, snakes, and hell. Pit swallowed, and clutched Palentua's bow in his hands. She walked over to him. The black, shagged robes that hung off her skeletal frame didn't move when she walked, "You know what tonight is, don't you?" Pit nodded, a bit afraid. Not afraid, but terrified, "The moon, Pit."

"Yesss Pit..." Pit felt an icy cold hand slide down his back, and he went ridged. Medusa leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The moon. It is ready, like it was thirteen years ago." He felt Medusa's other hand stroke his cheek, his body temperature dropping drastically. Pit shivered. Medusa smiled, and walked over to where Proserpina was standing. The two Goddesses looked at him, their eyes piercing every part of him. He felt Proserpina invade his mind.

"Someone who he loved was just killed." Medusa clapped her hands together, giggling. Pit closed his eyes, "A princess. Zelda."

"That little bitch? I thought she was already dead."

"No, unfortunately." Pit no longer felt his bow in his hands. He looked around.

"Looking for this?" He turned, and saw Hades holding his bow. The God of the Underworld tossed the bow on the ground, "Take it. It's useless to me." Like Proserpina, Hades was dressed in black robes, but they were newer, and less ragged. He began walking around Pit, studying him, "Well, well, well. You haven't changed a bit. Still the same, small boy we tried to kill." He brushed Pit's wings with his fingers, "Not a change anywhere." He walked over to the edge of the cliff, and looked over the edge, "Come forth, dark angels and kill the thirteenth."

Pit looked around, and saw all the dead Smashers appear out of nowhere. They appeared in a circle around him. He felt his heart speed up. They had on all black, including Peach who said she would never wear it because it wasn't a pretty color. Hades smiled, "Kill him."

Pit ran.

He pushed past them, the twelve trying to grab him. He ran, not wanting to stop. He didn't want to glance over his shoulder, but he did. They were right behind him. He came out by the mansion, and began running faster. Fox and Falco were outside, talking. They looked up, and saw Pit, and waved. Pit fell on his face, and felt himself being pulled back. He screamed. Fox ran inside, and Falco drew his gun. He ran towards them, and soon a group fo the Smashers came out.

_When a new day reaches dawn  
I feel it's worth the wait_

Pit felt someone turn him over, and it was Samus. She took out a dagger, and plunged it in Pit's stomach. Pit yelled out in pain. Roy came over, and sliced off her head with his sword, the Sword of Seals. Samus' head rolled away from her, and to Medusa's feet. The Goddess of Darkness wagged her finger at them._  
But I tumble and I fall  
When up against my fate_

"Are you ok?" Pit grabbed his stomach, and coughed. Roy heard someone running up behind him, and turned around. Ike kicked him, and Roy fell backwards. He stood up, and they began fighting. Red ran over to Pit, and kneeled down next to him.

"Pit! Talk to me!" Pit coughed again, and Red saw his tunic began to turn red by his abdomen, "Oh god. Somebody help!"_  
When the barricades come down  
I build it up again_

Young Link ran over, and collapsed on his knees, crying out in pain. He looked up at Pit, who was pale as a ghost. Young Link felt something burning on his back, and yelled out in pain. Link ran over, and held his brother in his arms. Young Link's shirt was soaked in sweat. _  
_

_When I'm just about to drown  
I still don't know the end_

Proserpina watched them, and whistled loudly. The twelve stopped fighting, and turned towards Pit and Young Link. She whistled again, and they began walking towards them. At the same moment, a black fog began appearing around Young Link and Pit. Red held Pit close to him. They walked over, and half of them grabbed Pit and the other grabbed Young Link.

Sometimes I tremble like a little child  
That faces morning with a broken smile  
Sometimes I crumble when the shades unfurl  
Sometimes I feel that I could rule the world

"No!" Link yelled, "Let him go!" Ike drew his sword and sliced Link's hand. The warrior winced, and blood began dripping down his hands. The black fog transformed into Hades. Link stared at him, and he smiled. He struck Link across the face_, _who fell backwards. He looked up, and saw a black vine come out of his brother's back. Young Link screamed.

When the morning comes alive  
Release your love brigade

The vine wrapped itself around Pit's ankle, and began pulling. Red held on, and others came over to help him. They held with all their strength._  
_

_At the end of day is night  
To suck it up with hate_

Link ran over to his brother, but could touch him without his hands burning, "NO!" He yelled, and drew the Master Sword. He charged at Hades, who simply disappeared, along with his brother. Link stopped, looking around when a hand clamped itself around his neck. Snake pushed him up against a tree, holding him there.

Sometimes I tremble like a little child  
That faces morning with a broken smile  
Sometimes I crumble when the shades unfurl  
Sometimes I feel that I could rule the world

Proserpina screamed at them in a language none of them knew except the twelve, Medusa and Hades. Link tried to reach his sword, but he couldn't. Roy ran over, and sliced off Snake's hand. He cried out, and backed away. Roy handed Link his sword, and they ran over to help the others.

Rule the world

"PULL!" yelled Luigi, "PULL!"

_  
Sometimes I tremble like a little child  
That faces morning with a broken smile  
Sometimes I crumble when the shades unfurl  
Sometimes I feel that I could rule the world_

The vine began to unwind, blood dripping from it along with skin. Hades had reappeared with Young Link, the boy in pain. His face was white, and he looked thinner every second. With one final pull, the Smashers broke the vine, and flew backwards. Roy heard Proserpina scream, and looked around.

(That faces morning with a broken smile  
Sometimes I crumble when the shades unfurl  
Sometimes I feel that I could rule the world)

They were gone.

Pit moaned in pain, and Dr. Mario rushed over. The others looked around, keeping an eye out for them. Roy walked over to Dr. Mario, "How is he?"

"Take-a look." Dr. Mario pulled down Pit's tunic_._

On his stomach there was a blood red stained tattoo ofPit on a cross. He was nailed to it. Roy looked at the angel. He covered back up his stomach, and turned away.

"Is there something you're not telling us Pit?" Link asked quietly. Pit felt tears in his eyes, and let out a sob. Pichu came over to him, and looked up at him with his big brown eyes. Pit nodded, "What then?"

"This happened before. Sixteen years ago, exactly. Just after...my family was killed." The Smashers were silent, "I was in Hyrule with Mercury, and we heard screams coming from the castle. We went over to investigate, and there was two girls huddled together, crying for their parents. One of them had dark brown hair, and the other bleached blond. They both had blue eyes. I think they were twins. One of them looked at me, and begged for me to not hurt her.I was confused, so I asked her what was going on. Her sister said she was trying to kill them. Mercury knew who they were talking about, but I didn't. The next thing I knew, I was in pain. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt, and it was on my stomach. The girls began crying even harder, and Mercury was telling me we had to go. The blond girl began screaming in pain, and her sister wrapped her arms around her. I didn't know what to do. That's when I saw her. Proserpina. She came up behind the blond, and looked at her back. 'It's almost time Caitlin,' she said, and turned towards me, 'Pit. I thought I'd never see you again. I've been searching for four long months.' I was still confused, but Mercury stepped in, 'Don't you dare come near him,' he had said, standing in front of me. Proserpina smiled, and had struck him across the face, sending him flying. He fell unconscious. She walked over to me, and ripped the top half of my tunic off. There it was. Me, on a cross. She drew a dagger, and I kicked her in the face. I got up, and ran, into the woods, away from the girls, away from Mercury, away from myself. I was afraid to face what was coming, because I didn't know." Everyone looked at him, unable to speak. Pichu broke the silence.

"Pi! Pi pi pi! Pichu chu!"

"He said there is a book in Young Link's room that has information about these markings," Lucario said.

_Young Link's Room_

"Pi!" Pichu said, and pushed the book towards them. Roy picked it up, and opened it. He began flipping the pages, and stopped at page 666.

"Here it is." He looked around, and began reading.

"The markings of the thirteenth person to be killed is themselves on a cross. This signifies that he/she... will suffer greatly. It doesn't say how." He closed the book, "Wait. Caitlin. Wasn't she Young Link's roommate at St. Virgo's?" Pit nodded, "Maybe she has some answers."

"Let's pay her a visit."

_St. Virgo's Hospital_

"We're here to see Caitlin." Roy said to secretary. She looked up, "Now."

"She's a bit...disturbed at the moment. Come back later."

"I don't give a fuck if she's disturbed. I need to see her." The secretary nodded.

"Second door on your right."

The Smashers walked into her room, and found her in a corner, knees up to her chest. She had tear stains on her face, and was holding a locket in her hand. Roy bent down, "Caitlin. My name is Roy, and I need to ask you a question. What do you know about the serpent angel?" She closed her eyes.

"She's dead. She's dead. He killed her, he killed her, he killed my twin." She whispered horrified, " and now he'll come for me." Pit walked over to her, and she looked up at him, "Pit. I thought...I thought..." Pit bent down, and wrapped his arms around her. Caitlin leaned her head against him, "You saw them kill her. Why?"

"I don't know." Link spotted the locket.

"That's Zelda's. Where did you get it?"

"We have the same one." Link's eyes widened.

"You're her twin, aren't you?" Caitlin nodded, and wiped her eyes, "She said she had a sibling, but said you were dead."

"I was almost, but they brought me here. I was bandaged up, and they kept me here ever since. They think I'm..."

The lights went off at that exact moment. They all looked at each other, "Did you turn off the lights?"

"No. Did you?" They heard a scream from the secretary. Pit took out a light arrow, and looked around. The room had changed. There was no bed, stains on the brick walls, and bones on the floor. Caitlin looked around, clinging to Link. They heard a moan, and turned around. Chained to the wall, was Young Link. Link ran over, and threw his arms around his brother. Young Link looked at him.

"Ho...how did you...how did you find me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to get you out of here."

"No, you're not." They turned, and saw Proserpina along with the twelve dead Smashers, "He needs to stay here." She waved her hand, and Pit was brought closer to her, "Did you think you could hide from me?" She hissed, and brought out a dagger from her robes. Pit's eyes widened.

"PIT!" Link yelled, and Proserpine plunged the dagger into Pit's chest. Blood began spurting from the wound, and she held out a vile. Pit's face turned white, and she threw him on the ground. The angel lay motionless on the ground, "PIT!" Link yelled again, and they ran over. He picked the angel up in his arms, and placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse, "It's faint." He looked up, and saw Proserpina take the vile of blood, and stand behind Young Link.

"Release the serpent angel, so that he may do my bidding." She poured it on his back.

Young Link arched forward_. _He looked even paler and thinner than usual, and suddenly, all of his skin fell off, followed by his muscles. He was just a skeleton, and the bones began growing longer. The skeleton coughed, and a snake skeleton came out of its mouth. It hissed. Caitlin grabbed onto Link. The skeleton stood up, and bones sprouted from its back. Feathers began appearing on them, and soon they were wings. Muscles began appearing on the skeleton, blood running down the bones. The skin that had fallen off rose back up, and began reattaching itself to the skeleton. The skin was paler. Black hair fell down from the skull, and the skeleton cracked its neck. Once all the skin was on, the snake grew its skin, and wrapped itself around the man. He turned around, and the Smashers saw the tattoo. It had all thirteen people on it, with Pit in the middle. A black tunic appeared on his body, and he turned around. Black eyes pierced them all.

Damien was alive._  
_


	11. Damien

"He's...he's beautiful," Proserpina gasped, and walked over to the serpent angel. Damien stood still while the Queen of the Underworld examined him, "Just the way he was sixty-five million years ago. Just...perfect."

"Thank you my queen," His voice was seductive, and cold at the same time. All the Smashers were staring at him, unable to speak. Link was still holding Pit in his arms, the angel slipping further into death, "May I say, that you look ravishing tonight." Proserpina smiled, and turned towards the Smashers. Roy clutched the handle of his sword, the Sword of Seals, and watched her carefully. She looked around, then whispered something in Damien's ear. A smile spread across his face, "I have an idea. Let's play hide and seek. You hide, and I'll seek." He covered his eyes, "One...two..." The Smashers stood up, and ran. Link was carrying Pit. Damien opened his fingers, "Three..."

They ran down the hallway, and into the basement. Dr. Mario locked the door, and turned. He looked at the Smashers, "What do we-a do?" Link felt Pit's pulse again. He held the angel closer, hoping his body heat would keep him alive longer. Roy saw what he did, and took off his cape.

"Here. Wrap this around him," Link took the cape, and wrapped it around the angel. Caitlin was clutching the book to her chest. Roy looked at her, "Would there be anything in the book that would help us?"

"Ready or not, here I come!" Damien's voice rang out over the building. Everyone fell silent. Caitlin began flicking through the book, quickly scanning the pages. Luigi looked through the floorboards, and saw Damien's bare feet walk over them. He pointed up, and everyone looked up. The serpent angel stopped, and looked around. He drew two swords, Falchion and Ragnell, and began spinning them around. Caitlin flicked faster through the book, and stopped at page 667. She scanned down it, and stopped, "Where are you? I can smell your fear." The snake hissed, and Damien stabbed the swords through the floor. Everyone looked up. They stood up, and began running. The snake heard them.

They stopped in a hallway. Roy grabbed the book, and began reading.

"In order for the serpent angel to be killed, the thriteenth person must be alive and strong." He looked over at Pit, "Damn it! How are we supposed to beat him now?"

"Wait!" Fox took the book from him, "If the person is on their deathbed, or already dead, there is a spell that can be used to give them back their strength," He looked around, "Two people must give up their lives during the time in which the thirteenth will kill the serpent angel, and everything will be turned back to normal." He heard a hiss, and turned. The snake was staring at them.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

"RUN!" Luigi screamed, and they began running. The snake lunged itself at them, and bit Ness' ankles. The boy cried out in pain, and fell down. Lucas turned around, and ran back to help him.

"NO! LUCAS!" Roy screamed. Falco grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" They ran, leaving the two boys being slaughtered.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

They ran down the hallway, and Damien flew in front of them. He smiled, "Boo." They turned and ran the other way. Damien smiled, and began flying after them. Lucario tripped up, and Mewtwo helped him , but was stabbed by Marth's sword. Lucario tried to get away, but then he was stabbed too.

"There's no escape!" Link shouted at Fox. Fox looked around, and spotted another room.

"There!"

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

They ran into the room, and slammed the door shut. Fox, Falco, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon and Toon Link held the door shut, "Hurry!" Falco shouted. Roy opened the book, and turned to the spell.

"Ok. Two people." He sighed, "I'll do it."

"Me too." Caitlin said, "Zelda would have." Link nodded, and placed Pit on the ground. He removed the cape.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

Roy and Caitlin placed their hands on Pit's chest. The angel moaned in pain. Link cleared his throat.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

"Goddess of light, we ask that you allow the one that has to vanquish this evil creature to have the strength from these two friends."

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

Caitlin and Roy arched their backs. Link backed away, a bit afraid. Caitlin fell forward and Roy twitched violently. Link watched, and saw their essence flow from their bodies into Pit's. They were thrown backwards.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

"LINK! WE CAN'T HOLD ON!" Toon Link yelled, and the door burst open. They were thrown across the room. Link stood up, dropping the book. He drew the Master Sword as Damien came closer to him. They began fighting, swords clashing. Damien kicked Link in the stomach, and the warrior fell backwards. His sword skitted away from him, and Damien placed both swords on eaither side of his neck.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

"Did you really think that you could beat me Link?" he hissed, and the snake hissed as well. Link looked at the serpent angel, who had consumed his brother. He may never see him again.

"At least we tried," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

"Hey Damien!" The serpent angel turned around, and Pit was holding a light arrow in his bow. Proserpina, Medusa, and Hades appeared out of thin air, "Pick on somebody who's angel."

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

Pit fired the arrow.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

The arrow struck Damien in the heart. The serpent angel screamed, and dropped the swords. Proserpina screamed as well. The wings fell off the angel, soon followed by his skin. Pit lowered his bow, and looked at the angel. The hair became blond again, the eyes blue, and the skin grew back peach. The thirteen lives flew out from him, and into the bodies. Pit breathed in, and then out. Soon, Caitlin and Roy stood up. Roy grabbed his sword, and placed it in its case. The twelve began appearing. First Ike, then Marth, Samus, Pikachu, Wolf, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Peach, Snake, Wario, and Mario. They looked around, confused.

"Where...where are we?" Marth asked. Roy ran over, and threw his arms around the prince.

"YOU'RE OK!"

There was much hugging and rejoicing. Soon, the black tunic on Damien turned into the green one of Young Link. The little boy stood for a moment, then fell on the ground. Link ran over, and picked him. He held his brother close, and moved a piece of hair our of his eyes. Young Link slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," Link said quietly. Young Link looked around, and saw everyone smiling, "It's all over."

"NO!" Proserpina screamed, pointing a squeletal finger at Young Link, "THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" She began breathing heavily, "Fine. If you want things done right, do them yourself." She transformed into black demon, and lunged at Young Link. Link held his brother close.

"NO!" Pit yelled, and threw himself in front of them. There was a blinding light, Pit's screams, Medusa and Hades laughing, and the sound of nails breaking bones.

The light faded. Link opened his eyes, and looked around. Everyone was huddled together in groups. He looked up in front of him.

"Oh my god...Pit..."


	12. Any Better Than This?

"PIT!" Peach screamed, and burst into tears. She clung onto Mario, sobbing on his shoulder. Young Link had his head in Link's neck, crying. Marth turned away, holding back the tears. Roy wrapped his arms around the young prince, and began stroking his hair. Ike placed a hand on Marth's shoulder. Luigi covered Ness and Lucas' eyes. Bowser closed his eyes. Sonic stood there, mouth open. Ganondorf covered Toon Link's eyes. Caitlin covered her mouth, trying not to throw up.

Before them, Pit was nailed to a cross. The nails were in his wrists and through his ankles. Blood was running down his body, and onto the floor. Proserpina turned, and looked at them, "Is this your hero?" she hissed, pointing her bony finger at Pit, "The one who saved you all? If he's such a hero, why doesn't he save himself? Huh Pit?" she yelled at the crucifed angel, "Save yourself!"

Pit lifted up his head. There was a crown made out of chains on his head, and his head was bleeding. He looked around the room, and saw all the faces of his friends. He didn't want to leave them. He looked at Young Link, the boy who had gone through some much that past couple of weeks. He smiled the best he could, but he was in serious pain. Young Link looked at him, his face stained with tears. Pit felt tears in his eyes. Young Link got up, and walked over to him. He reached up, and touched his foot. Pit winced in pain. Young Link leaned against it, closing his eyes.

Link turned away. He felt tears in his eyes. He didn't want to see this. Not now. Ike came over, and wrapped his strong arms around the warrior. A sob escaped Link's body, and he began sobbing. Ike looked up at Pit, tears running down his face too. Soon, everyone was cryingg, including Bowser and Ganondorf.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change_

Proserpina smiled, "Say good-bye to your hero." She began laughing, and disappeared into a thin black mist. Young Link clung onto Pit, tears running onto the angel's feet.

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy  
stream down my face_

Pit breathed his last breath, then his head hung down. Young Link collasped on his knees, crying uncontrollably.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

Ike, Link, Marth, and Roy got up. They walked over to the cross, and took it down. Caitlin came over, and pulled Young Link into her arms. Once the cross was on the ground, Ike began taking out the nails. Link walked over to a bed, and pulled off the sheet. Once Pit was off the cross, they wrapped him up in the sheet.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll  
take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

"We are gathered here tonight, to honor a noble Smasher," Master Hand said. All the Smashers were gathered in the garden, dressed in black. Pit's body was wrapped up in a silk black blanket, "Pit was one of the most happiest Smashers I've ever met. He'd always have a smile for you no matter what. I imagine he's smiling right now as I speak."

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

Link held his younger brother close to him, stroking his hair. Young Link was clinging to Link's tunic, face buried in it, "We will always remember when Pit first came to the mansion. He was happy, even though he didn't know anyone at the time. After I introduced the new Smashers, people immediately went over to him, and introduced themselves to him. Pit made many friends, and they will always remember him."

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_Master Hand nodded, and slowly Ganondorf and Bowser began lowering Pit's body into the hole. Everyone began crying harder. Caitlin leaned her head against Link's shoulder. Ike and Roy had their arms around the Altean prince, who was crying uncontrollably. After the body was in the hole, one by one the Smashers walked up to the grave, and dropped a flower down. Marth went up with Roy and Ike who still had their arms around him.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

Link, Young Link, and Caitlin went up together. They dropped three flowers in, and walked back to their spot in the circle. Master Hand made the dirt float in the air, and slowly it began filling up the grave, "Rest in peace, Pit."

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

The Smashers walked into the mansion, no one talking and the only sound was people crying. Young Link let go of Link, and ran up to his room. They heard him slam the door. Link sighed, and fell back onto the couch. Snake was standing by the window. It had just started to rain after they got inside. Marth was sitting in his favorite chair, knees up to his forehead and his shoulders shaking. Ike leaned against the wall, and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone was either sitting, standing, or on the floor. Red had his hat off, and was wringing it in his hands. Fox turned and looked at everyone, "I have nothing to say." He shook his head, and walked out of the lounge. Falco was leaning forward, hands folded together. Wolf stood up against the wall, arms folded.

"How?" he said, breaking the silence, "How did this happen?" Snake shook his head.

"How could it not? There was no way we could have stopped this, no matter how hard we tried," He sat down next to Samus. The bounty hunter had her head in her hands. He placed an arm around her shoulders. Kirby came out from the kitchen.

"Poyo."

"Supper," Peach said quietly, and got up. One by one, the Smashers got up, and went into the dining room, except Marth. Link looked back at him.

"Are you coming?" Marth shook his head.

"How can you eat when your best friend just died?" he said, his voice shaking. Link lowered his head, and walked out of the room.

_My hands are broken,  
and time is going on and on it goes,  
forever (how long?)_

In the dining hall, everyone was quiet, just eating. Peach was picking at her food, then pushed her plate away. Even Kirby, who usually sucked up all his food, wasn't eating. Link got up, and took a plate with him, "I'm bringing this to Young Link."

_So I got high and,  
lived all that life  
that I have taken all for granted_

Link went upstairs, and knocked on his brother's door, "Young Link? It's me. Can I come in?" He heard nothing but crying. He opened the door, and saw his brother on his bead, head in a pillow. Link sat down on the bed next to him, and began stroking his hair. He placed the plate on the desk, "I know it's hard. You and Pit were good friends." Young Link wiped his eyes, and turned to face his brother. He placed his head in Link's lap.

_Promise me you'll try,  
to leave it all behind  
'Cause I've elected hell,  
lying to myself  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life_

"It's all my fault," the young warrior whispered, "If I hadn't wandered off, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault. These things just happened, that's all." Link began stroking his brother's hair again.

"Do you think Pit's with Zelda?"

_You (x2)_

Link smiled, "I do." Young Link looked up at Link.

"Are they in Heaven?"

_The only way out  
is letting your guard down and never die  
forgotten (I know)_

Link smiled once again, "Yes, I think they're in Heaven." Young Link placed his head on Link's lap again.

"Tell me about Heaven."

_Forgive me my love  
I stand here all alone  
And I can see the bottom_

Link sighed, and started stroking his brother's hair again. This is something they both found soothing.

"Well, Heaven is a place where there is no suffering or pain. Everyone is happy, and you meet up with your loved ones. The sun is always shining, there's no night, and everything is at peace. It's the calmest place in the world. Everyone wants to go there." Link felt tears in his eyes.

"Are mom and dad there?"

_Promise me you'll try,  
to leave it all behind  
'Cause I've elected hell,  
lying to myself  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life_

Link wiped his eyes. He hadn't thought about his parents in a long time. He realized how much he missed them, "Yes. Mom and dad are there."

"We'll see them when we get to Heaven?"

Link nodded, "Will they reconize us?"

"Of course they will. Everyone remembers their loved ones faces." Young Link smiled.

"That's good."

_You (x6)_

"Remember when we first met?"

_The First Tournament_

_Link walked up to the mansion, a knot in his stomach. He didn't know what to except. It was kind of the feeling he got when he was nervous. Zelda layed her hand on his shoulder, "It will be fine." Link nodded, and they walked into the mansion. Everyone was in groups, talking to each other. Link stood with Zelda, looking around. He spotted two other swordsmen talking quielty to each other. Zelda knudged him. Link smiled, and walked over._

_**Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you**_

_One of the swordsmen looked over at him, and they stopped talking. Link smiled at them, "Hi. I'm Link."_

_"Marth," The blue-haired one said, "And that's Roy." He nodded his head towards the red-head. Roy nodded at him, "Who's that girl with you?"_

_"That's Zelda." Zelda smiled at them. _

_"Hey! They're posting our room assignments! Let's go check!"_

**_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._**

_Zelda watched Link walk over with his two new friends, and smiled. He was going to do fine. Zelda began walking towards the list when she felt someone pull on her dress. She looked down, and saw a mini version of Link. He looked exactly like him, but look very scared. She crouched down, "Hello. What's your name?"_

**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
**

_"Link, but everyone at home calls me Young Link." The boy was looking around the room, "Have you seen Link?"_

_**You are the light to my soul.**__**  
You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

_"Yes. He's over there," Zelda took his hand, "I'll bring you to him."_

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

_Link smiled at Zelda, then looked down at Young Link, "Who's this?"_

_"This is Young Link, and he was looking for you."_

**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**

_Link looked at the boy. He looked exactly like him. Why?_

_"Why were you looking for me?" The little boy took out a letter, and gave it to him, "Who's this from?"_

_"Mom," he whispered. Link looked at him._

_"I don't have a brother," he said coldly._

_**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

_"Link!" Zelda said, shocked. Young Link looked at him, and ran out of the room, "Why did you do that?"_

_"I don't have a brother, Zel." Link said, opening the letter. He began reading. Zelda stood there, arms crossed._

_"Well?"_

_"Oh crap," Link muttered, and ran out after the boy._

**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
**

_Young Link was out in the garden, knees up to his chest. He was crying, shoulders shaking. He heard boots behind him, and turned his head. It was a man. The man smiled, "Out here all alone?" Young Link shook his head, and stood up. The man grabbed him, and began shaking him, "I told you not to come here!" he yelled, and slapped him across the face, "Do not disobey me ever again!"_

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
**__**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_Link stopped running, and saw the man hurting his brother, "Hey!" he yelled, and ran over. Young Link looked up, and stood up. He ran towards Link, but the man stopped him._

**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything**

_The man pulled him back, and was holding him back. Link drew his sword, and ran at the man._

_**You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.**_

_The man turned, and Link stabbed him in the stomach. He threw him into the river, then turned to Young Link._

_**You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need,  
**__**you're everything, everything.**_

_Young Link ran into Link's arms. Link held his brother close, stroking his hair._

**And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
**

_"Who was that?" Link asked._

_"My stepfather." Young Link whispered, "He didn't want me to come here." Link pulled him tighter._

_"No one's going to hurt you while I'm around."_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Later that night, Caitlin walked into Young Link's room. She saw Link upright, with Young Link's head in his lap. They were asleep. She smiled, and pulled a blanket around Link's shoulders, then one around Young Link. Caitlin picked up the plate, and walked out of Young Link's room. She quietly closed the door, and went back downstairs. Everyone was in the lounge, not talking. Wolf looked up as she walked into the room, "They're asleep."

"That's good," Roy said. He was leaning against the wall, his headband in his hair. Ike looked around the room, scanning everyone's hurting face. He stood up, and stretched.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Everyone nodded, and, one by one, they got up, and went to their rooms.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

* * *

_The three songs used in this chapter are_

_1) With Arms Wide Open-Creed_

_2)You-Breaking Benjamin_

_3)Everything-Lifehouse_

_The reason the third one is written in bold and italics is because the italics represent tha past at that moment, so I didn't want to confuse you. Sorry to all those Pit fans._


	13. The First Night

Link opened his eyes. He looked around Young Link's room, and sighed. He shrugged the blanket off. Young Link was still asleep, his head in Link's lap. Link gently lifted his brother off him, and placed him on the bed. Young Link rolled over, and fell back asleep. Link got up, and went downstairs. Most of the Smashers were up, and were eating breakfast in the lounge. Link nodded at them, and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He took a seat next to Ike. The mercenary was polishing his sword, "How's the little one?"

"Asleep. I think he's calmed down a bit," The Hyrulian placed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, "Haws Marth?" Ike chuckled, and placed his sword down.

"I think he's depressed. It's hard to tell, because he's not talking to anyone." Link raised his eyebrows.

"Not even Roy?" Ike shook his head, and drank the rest of his juice, "That's strange. Has he gone to see Dr. Mario yet?"

"He's there now. Roy's really worried. He's afraid that Marth might...you know..." Link nodded. Ike didn't need to finish his sentence. Link knew what he was talking about, "Well, enough of this," The mercenary stood up, and placed Ragnell on his shoulder, "You coming to train?" Link nodded, and finished up his cereal.

* * *

The two swordsmen stood on the training stage. Link pulled out the Master Sword, and twirled it in his hand. Ike held Ragnell with one hand, even though his sword was a two-handed one, "You ready?" Link said, and Ike nodded. Link ran at Ike, and hit him with his sword on Ike's shoulder. The mercenary stumbled, but soon returned the attack, striking Link in the stomach. Link fell backwards, but jumped up and kicked Ike in the face.

"I'm sorry," Link stopped, and turned around. He saw Proserpina standing on the edge of the training stage. She was holding a razor blade in her hands, "I'm sorry Link." Link's eyes widdened, and ran back to the mansion, Ike following him.

"Link! What's going on?" Link didn't answer, "Link!" Ike grabbed his arm, "What's going on?"

"I have to find Marth." He broke free of Ike's grasp. The mercenary followed him.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know!" Link yelled, "That's..." He stopped when he came to the bathroom. Link turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Move." Ike said, and kicked the door down. It flew off its hinges, and they went into the bathroom. Ike looked around, and they saw Peach in the bathtube. The princess looked up, and screamed. Link and Ike ran out, a frying pan following them. Link went to Marth and Roy's room, and opened the door. Ike's eyes widdened, "Marth."

The Altean prince was on the floor, bottles of vodka around him. He had numerous cuts on his arms, and a razor in his hands. Link knelt down, and felt for a pulse. He grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around Marth, "Get Dr. Mario." The mercenary nodded, and ran out, only to bump into Roy.

"Ike, what's..."

"Get Dr. Mario. Marth's hurt." Roy nodded, and ran to find the doctor. Ike ran down the stairs, looking for Snake.

Link held the sheet tightly on Marth's wrist.

_Don't do this to us Marth._

He tied it tightly, and went on to the next one.

_Too many people care about you._

He tied that one, and listened to the prince's heartbeat. It was faint.

_Especially Roy._

Roy ran in the room, followed by Dr. Mario. Snake and Ike were soon to follow. Dr. Mario leaned down, and listened to Marth's heartbeat. His eyes widdened, "We need-a to get-a him to-a my office-a now," Snake and Ike picked the prince up, and carried him to Dr. Mario's office, the doctor right behind them. Link placed his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Don't." Roy said quietly, and left the room. Link left as well, and went into his room. He looked at Zelda's bed, how it was untouched ever since she died. Link sat down on the bed, and ran his hand over the sheets. He leaned down, and smelled them. They still smelled like her, her shampoo and perfume and soap. Link felt tears well up in his eyes. He grabbed a pillow, and held it close as the tears began falling.

_They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me _

Roy sat outside on the ground, knees brought up to his head. He was letting tears fall down his face, and onto the ground, "Roy, are you alright?" He looked up. It was Wolf, out for his smoke, "What happened to pretty boy?" Roy wiped his eyes.

"Can I have a cigarette Wolf?" Wolf raised his eyebrows. Roy didn't smoke. He nodded, and pulled out a cigarette. Roy took it, and lit it.

_Spends her light on the Bayou  
But she don't come to see _

Ike sat in the waiting room, along with Snake. Ike had told him to leave, but Snake said he wanted to see if Marth was alright so he could tell the others. Ike looked at the clock, watching the hands move slowly. Why didn't they move faster, and how long would Dr. Mario be in there?

_She's the one that makes my dreams _

Link sat up, and wiped his eyes. He grabbed a picture of him and Zelda by the river. She was smiling, her blue eyes shining. He was next to her, with his arm around her. His hair was being blown around in the wind, becoming messy and tangled, but he didn't mind. Link traced over Zelda's face with his fingertips, and let tears fall on the picture.

_They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me _

Roy took another drag, and breathed out. Wolf was watching him, "So, how's pretty boy?" Roy closed his eyes.

"He tried to kill himself."

_The shape of her horizon  
Makes the morning sun _

Ike looked up as Dr. Mario came out of the operating room, "Well?" Dr. Mario took of his gloves, and sighed.

"Does-a Marth have-a any family?" Ike nodded.

"His sister. Why?"

"You should-a call her."

_When she puts her eyes on  
Each and anyone _

"Link?"

The Hyrulian hero looked up, and saw his brother standing in the doorway. He looked worried. Young Link came over, and sat next to him, "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Link smiled, and wiped his eyes. Young Link saw the picture, "Do you miss her?" Link nodded.

_She's the one that makes me fall  
Midnight moon shines through it all _

"Roy."

Roy looked up, and saw Snake. Roy finished off the cigarette, and stood up, "What?"

"You can come see him now."

_She's the one that makes me fall  
Midnight moon shines through it all_

Ike nodded, "You'll be here soon?" He listened, "Great. Thanks Ellis. I'm..I know Marth will be happy to see you." Ike hung up, and hung his head. Roy came up to him.

"Who was that?"

"Marth's sister." They two swordsmen walked into the room. Marth was lying in a bed with an oxygen mask on his face. Dr. Mario walked over to them.

"I had-a to pump-a his stomach, because-a of all-a the alcholol-a he drank."

"How... many bottles?"

"Ten."

_She's the one that makes my dreams_

Young Link wrapped his arms around his brother, " I miss her too." LInk hugged him back, holding him tight. He felt tears fall down his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me_

Roy sat down on a chair next to Marth's bed, and held his hand. He looked at Marth's pale face, "He'll...he'll live right?" He felt tears in his eyes, "He'll live right?" Dr. Mario placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's-a very good-a chance he-a won't." Roy looked at the helpless prince. He couldn't die. Marth was only twenty. Nobody dies when they're twenty.

"But...he's healthy."

"Roy. The-a amount of-a alcholol that-a he drank wasn't a safe-a amount."

_They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me_

* * *

_I know, I know. Another sad chapter. The next one is the last sad chapter, I promise. BTW, does anyone know what colour Ellis' hair is? I need it for the next chapter._

_One more thing. The song used in this chapter is Mississippi by Train._


	14. The Second Night

Ike paced back and forth across the hall outisde of Dr. Mario's clinic. Link and Young Link were there, along with Roy. Young Link was leaning against Link, his hair hanging down in his eyes. Link leaned back in his chair, stroking his brother's hair. Roy was fiddling with the end of his cape. Link sighed, "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know," Ike said, and he leaned up against the wall, "Why did this have to happen? Why here? Why now?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Damn it Marth!" He yelled, and slammed his fist against the wall. Roy looked up. Ike slid down the wall, and closed his eyes, "Why?" Link shrugged, and looked at the clock.

"Excuse me. I'm here about my brother," The four swordsmen looked up. A young woman with blue hair stood before them. She had blue eyes, and was slim like Marth, "Where is he?" Ike stood up.

"You must be Princess Ellis," Ike bowed, "We spoke on the phone. Dr. Mario is in with Marth as we speak, operating on him."

"Can someone tell me what happened to him?" She spoke softly, her voice shaking.

"He...drank ten bottles of vodka, and...cut his wrist. Dr. Mario had to pump his stomach," Ike said. Ellis sat down next to Link, and covered her face with her hands. The Hero of Time placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How could this happen?" She asked.

"One of his friends, Pit, was killed two days ago." Link said quietly, not wanting to upset his brother. Young Link closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling, "He...they were best friends." Link closed his eyes, "And Zeld..." He stopped, unable to finish.

"Zelda, Link's girlfriend, was killed as well, days before Pit," Roy finished, and he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. Link wiped his eyes, and looked at the clock.

"How long has he been in there?" Ellis hung her head, "This is hard for you, isn't it Ellis?" The Altean princess nodded.

"He's the only family I have. Our father was killed, four years ago," She said, and breathed in, "I hope he's alright." The door opened, and Dr. Mario came out. He took off his gloves.

"Well?" They all stood up. Dr. Mario motioned for them to follow him.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

They followed him into the clinic, and into his office. They sat down. Dr. Mario looked at them, "Are you-a sure you-a want to-a know?"

_All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

Ellis covered her mouth, and closed her eyes. Roy wrapped an arm around her, "Is...is he dead?" Ike asked quietly.

_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance_

Dr. Mario looked around the room, scanning all the faces.

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

Link held his brother close. Young Link buried his face in Link's chest, and let tears slid down his face.

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

"Dr. Mario, how is Marth?" Roy asked, his arm around Ellis. The princess looked up, tears running down her face.

"Tell me. I need to know if my brother's dead or alive."

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

Dr. Mario took out the charts he had written on for Marth, "He-a drank a lagre-a amount of alcholol, and-a the cuts on-a his wrists were-a deep."

_I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)_

Young Link cried harder. Link kissed the top of his head, "It's ok." He whispered, trying to comfort him.

_You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright_

"I-a managed to get-a all the alcohol-a out of-a his stomach."

"That's...good right?" Ellis asked, "That means there's a better chance of him making it, right?"

_It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go_

Dr. Mario folded his hands, "Ellis, what-a would you-a do if-a...Marth wasn't-a able to-a...respond?"

"What do you mean?"

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

"I-a mean, that's he was on-a...life support." Ellis turned her head into Roy's shoulder, and cried harder. Ike shook his head, holding back the tears.

"You're not serious, right doc?"

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

Dr. Mario didn't answer. Roy was comforting Ellis, and was crying as well.

_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

He looked at the princess, "I-a know this-a is hard for-a you, but you-a have to expect-a the truth. Marth-a is on-a life support." No one could contain themselves. Ike leaned against the wall to support himself, Roy and Elllis hugged each other, and so did Link and Young Link. Ellis looked at the doctor, "You-a have to-a make a choice."

"Can I see him?" Dr. Mario nodded, and let them into the room. Ellis sat down next to Marth's bed, and took hold of his hand, "Hey Marth. It's Ellis. I...know why you did this. I understand," She squeezed his hand, hoping he would squeeze it back, but he didn't, "Marth, I love you, and I don't know what would happen back in Altea when they find out...about this."

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

Dr. Mario layed a hand on her shoulder, "I love you brother," She whispered, and let go of his hand. She brushed his blue bangs out of his eyes, and kissed his forehead.

_Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen_

Dr. Mario looked at her, "Have-a you made-a your decision?" She nodded.

"It's not fair to keep him on, because he's not there."

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

Dr. Mario looked around the room at all of the people who cared deeply about Marth. The other Smashers did, but these were the ones who reall, truly cared about him. They were always there for him, "Alright."

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen_

He walked over to the machine that was keeping the prince alive, and turned off the switch. The machine turned off, and along with it so did Marth. Dr. Mario unhooked him from the machine, and covered him with a blanket. The five people left the room, and went into the lounge. The rest of the Smashers looked up.

_Frozen_

"He's...gone?" Lucas asked. Ike nodded. The blond boy looked around the room, "He's..." He burst into tears, and soon everyone else did after.

* * *

Link sat in the lounge with Ike, Roy, Fox, Falco and Wolf. He looked at the two empty spots around the room, and sighed, "So, what now?" They said nothing, listening to some of the Smashers still crying. Wolf ran his hand through his fur.

"I don't know how much this mansion can take. I overheard Master Hand talking to Crazy Hand. He said he might just cancel the tournament, and wait until the shock dies off. He thinks that would be best."

"I think so too," Link said, holding his hat in his hands, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Young Link told me before he went to bed that he doesn't want to be here anymore. He's...scared, I guess."

"I think a lot of people are leaving. Because of this...bull shit of stuff happening." Ike said, "I know that Peach wanted to leave tonight, but Mario convinced her to stay until tomorrow." Ike leaned back in his chair, "I'm not leaving. Not yet, anyways."

"Me neither," Roy said, "I'm helping Ellis pack up Marth's things. She wants to take them back so she can remember him, even though it's painful." Fox looked at the pictures of all the Smashers that was on the wall in the lounge. He saw that Zelda's, Pit's and Marth's were taken down. He looked around the room.

"What do you think's going to happen where Pit's from?"

"They already know," Falco said, "I saw his goddess today. She was talking to Master Hand. She was pretty upset and furious that something like this had happened,"

"I'd say. The leader of her army dead? Now she has to find a new commander." Wolf said, and took out a pack of cigarettes, "Anyone want one?" Roy reached out and took one. He should start smoking. It helped him calm his nerves. Link shook his head, but them thought about it. What did he have to lose?

"What the hell..." he muttered, and took one. Ike took one as well, and lit it. Fox and Falco were the only ones who didn't take one. Wolf held the pack out to them.

"Come on. Just one," The captain of Star Wolf said. Falco took one, and soon Fox did. Link inhaled, then breathed out. They heard Peach yell from upstairs.

"No one better be smoking in the lounge!" She yelled. They laughed, "I'm coming downstairs, and if I see cigarettes..." Wolf took out a pack of Excel gum, and passed it around. They hid their cigarettes, and popped the gum into their mouths. Peach came in, and looked around, "What are you guys doing?"

"Talking."

"About what?"

"Guy stuff." Peach eyed them supisiously, then walked out of the room. They took out the gum, and put back the cigarettes in their mouth. Ike looked around, "I'm sure going to miss this place. And the people too." Wolf looked at his watch, then pulled out another cigarette. Fox raised his eyebrows. Everyone else was still on their first one.

"How many packs do you smoke a day?" Wolf lit up his second one.

" Depends on how my day's going. I've smoked three already today. This is my fourth. I really need it," He took it out of his mouth, "At least I'm not drinking, right?" No one laughed, "Fine. Be a bunch of babies."

"Marth was just killed by alcohol," Roy snapped. Wolf stood up, and walked over to him. Falco stood up between them.

"Guys, guys! Relax! Let's just...have another smoke, alright? Just...relax." Wolf sat back down, and gave Roy another cigarette.

"Thanks Wolf," Roy muttered, and lit it up. Falco sat back down, and took another one. Link looked at the clock.

"I need to get to bed. See you guys in the morning." Link stood up, finished the cigarette, and went upstairs. He walked into Young Link's room, and looked at his younger brother. His hair was over his eyes. Link smiled, and sat down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. Young Link stirred. He opened one eye, and looked at Link. The Hero of Time smiled, "Just checking up on you."

"Have you been smoking?" Link chuckled, and got up.

"Good night."


	15. They Have Risen

Link heard his alarm go off, and opened his eyes. This was it. The day he and Young Link were leaving, and might not be back. He sat up, and looked around the room. He still had to pack most of his things, but he could do that after breakfast.

Link went downstairs, and saw that a handful of the Smashers were already up. He smiled at them, and sat down next to Peach. The princess glanced at him, "This is the last time I'll see you."

"Yeah," Link said, and took a piece of toast off the plate in the middle, "But I'll see you next year." Peach smiled, and continued eating her cereal. Young Link came down the stairs, and went over to Link, "Hey little bro."

"Link, I'm already packed. Samus helped me last night. Can...can I say good-bye to Pit and Zelda?" Link smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Sure. I need to pack still, so go ahead." Young Link hugged him, then ran outside.

* * *

Young Link was humming to himself, walking down the path to the garden. Pit and Zelda were both buried in the garden, their graves next to each other. Young Link stopped, and bent down. He picked a red rose for Zelda, and a white one for Pit. He continued down the path, and soon it opened to the garden. He looked around, taking in all the colors and smells. He sighed.

_I'll never see this garden again._

He made his way to where they were buried, still humming. It was a song Zelda had taught him. She said it helped her when she was feeling sad, and the song made her feel better. Young Link smiled, and took the turn to where they were buried. Young Link ran the rest of the way, and stopped.

The graves were open.

Young Link walked over to them, and looked around. No, they couldn't be gone. Dead people don't get up and walk away. He felt tears in his eyes. He shook his head, and he ran back to the mansion.

Wolf, Fox, and Falco were outside smoking because Peach kicked them out of the lounge. Wolf looked up when he saw Young Link, "Hey mini Link. What's the problem?"

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Falco asked. Young Link wiped his eyes.

"Pit and Zelda!" Fox began chocking on smoke, and Falco slapped him on the back.

"They're dead. Dead people don't get up and walk away."

"I know. Where's Link?" They could see the boy was upset. Wolf dropped his cigarette on the ground, and stepped on it.

"Show us."

"Over here!" Young Link called, and Fox, Falco, and Wolf came over. They saw the open graves. Wolf scratched his head.

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered, and crouched down, "Do you think someone stole the bodies?"

"Not possible. How could they if no one knows we exist?" Fox pointed out. Young Link began crying, and Falco hugged him.

"It's alright. We'll find them," He looked at Fox and Wolf, "Now what?"

"Why is the boy crying?" a voice from behind them said.

"His friends that were buried here are gone. If you know who took them, then tell us." Falco felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, "Do yo..." He stopped, mouth open. Pit smiled at them.

"Hi guys."

"Pit!" Young Link yelled, and threw his arms around the angel's neck. Pit hugged him back, "You're alive!" Pit ruffled his hair. Young Link looked at his hands, "Your hands...they're..." Pit had the scars where the nails were in his hands. Pit smiled.

"They healed." Wolf, Fox and Falco were speechless. Here, before them, was the angel who had been crucified right in front of them.

"I..I..I..I," Fox stammered, "PIT'S ALIVE!" He yelled, and ran back to the mansion, followed by Falco and Wolf, who were screaming as well.

Samus was outisde reading the book _Twilight, _and she heard the screaming. She looked up, and saw the three running towards the mansion, "Guys! What's the..." Wolf ran over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Pit's alive!" He ran into the mansion. Samus turned, and saw them run through the mansion, then touched her lips.

"Pit's alive?" She said, and got up. She saw Young Link and...Pit. He was alive, "PIT!" She yelled, and ran towards them.

Link was in his room, slowly packing his things when Peach ran into his room. She grabbed his hands, and they began spinning, "Whoa! Peach! What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? Pit's alive!" She squealed, and pulled him out of his room.

"Peach, I have to pack."

"No you don't." She pulled him down the stairs, and into the lounge, which smelled like Febreeze Air Effects. A woman with dark brown hair was sitting on the couch. She looked up at Link.

"Zelda."

"Link." The princess stood up, and ran over to Link. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her. Peach squealed again. Link pulled back, and touched Zelda's face.

"You're alive." She nodded, and they hugged.

"Come on!" Peach said, and pulled them out to the main hall. All the Smashers were gathered there, waiting. Ike turned around.

"Zelda!" He ran over to her, and hugged her, picking her off the ground. Soon, all the Smashers began gathering around her and Pit. Link smiled, then spotted Roy sitting down in the lounge by himself. Link walked into the lounge, and sat down next to him. Roy looked up.

"Hey," Link said quietly, "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Roy answered, "I...I wish...he was here."

"Wish who was here?" Roy looked up, and his mouth dropped.

"Marth," The Altean prince smiled. Roy got up, and they hugged. Link smiled, and went out into the main hall.

"Hey! Marth's alive!" Everyone ran into the lounge, and soon Marth was pulled into the center with Zelda and Pit. Ellis threw her arms around her brother, and held him close. Marth kissed her forehead.

"I love sister." He said. Ellis smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you brother."

_There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us._

Young Link was hugging everybody. Link smiled. His eyes were shining, and were no longer sad anymore. He was the cheerful boy he once was. Link walked over to him, and hugged, "We're not leaving anymore, right?" he whispered in his ear. Young Link turned, and hugged him.

"We're staying."

_What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us?_

Pit hugged Marth, holding the prince close. Marth was crying, "I missed you Pit," Marth said.

"I missed you."

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh._

Zelda walked over to Link, and they kissed again. Link held her close, stroking her hair. Everyone was happy once again.

_There's no chance for us.  
It's all decided for us._

Ike walked over to Marth, and whispered something in the prince's ear that made him blush. He looked at Ike, who smiled at him.

_This world has only one sweet moment,  
Set aside for us._

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh._

_Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, when love must die?_

_Then touch my tears with your lips.  
Touch my whole world with your fingertips._

_And we can have forever!  
And we can love forever!  
Forever is our today._

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today._

_Who waits forever anyway?_

After all the happiness and hugs and rejoicing, everyone either went to bed, was smoking, or in the lounge. Link and Zelda were outside in the field, star gazing. Link was lying on his back, and Zelda had her head on his chest. She sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...content." Link started stroking her hair, "I'm glad to be back."

"What...what was Heaven like?" Zelda closed her eyes, thinking.

"Always day, never night. Everyone was smiling, and there was no pain, no suffering, no tears or anything. I saw my mother. She was happy to see me, and looked better than she did when she was sick. It was...home up there for some people," Zelda looked at Link, "I...I saw your parents. They were happy, and asked me how you and Young Link were getting along. I told them it was like you two knew each other your whole life." Link chuckled, and sat up. He saw a shooting star go by.

"Make a wish."

"It already true. You make one," Link closed his eyes, and thought deep and hard.

_I wish nothing like what had happened the past few weeks ever happens again._

"Did you make one?"

"Yeah," They stood up, and, hand in hand, walked back to the mansion.

* * *

"NO!" Proserpina yelled, and threw the vase across the room. It shattered against the wall. Hades looked at it.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

"Why? Why are they alive?" She demanded, slamming her fist down on the table. Hades opened the leather bound book, and turned to page 668.

"Once the serpent angel is killed, everything will turn back to normal. The Queen of the Underworld will be in such a rage that she will try and kill the carrier of the tattoo. If she succeeds, Damien will come back. If the thirteenth gets in the way, he will take that person's place, and he will die. Because of his sacrifice, three days later he will rise and along with him anyone who was killed or killed themself because of these events," He closed the book, "It's very clear."

"I should have read that damn book, cover to cover!" She yelled, "Now what? How do I bring Hell to Earth?" Hades walked over to the bookshelf, and began looking through the books. He stopped at a black leather bound one, and opened it. He looked through it. A smile spread across his lips.

"I know how," He walked over to her, and showed her the book. She looked over the page. A smile began appearing on her face, "And there's no way to beat this one."

* * *

_And so it ends! The story is finished. After a long time of writing and reviews, it's finished. I know many of you will be sad, but..._

_Link: There better be a sequel._

_VBH: Damn it Link! You just gave the surprise away!_

_Ike: There is going to be a sequel?_

_VBH: Yes! But not until after I finish my other story for Silverwing. A long wait, but it will be worth it._

_Young Link: YAY! I love sequels unless they suck. Which this one won't._

_VBH: Exactly. Au revoir!_

_Link, Ike, Young Link:??_

_VBH: It means good-bye in French._

_Link,Ike,Young Link: Oh._


End file.
